FNG
by Richie23
Summary: 2 new Operators found themselves joining Team Rainbow. how did they Fare with the best of the best?
1. Profiles

**Hey, Richie here, i want to do something different, and this is a Experimental story, for right now im just going to Drop the Profile for my 2 Characters**

 **Reviews are welcomed as always, as i need some advice on what should i incorporate in the story and how the 2 Chimera Operators will fit into this story.**

 **Anyways i will see you, later**

 **Update : Yeah i realized the SxS with a slug was just stupid so i changed it back with buckshots**

 **\- Richie**

* * *

 ** _Profile #1_**

Name – Jonathan Matulessy

Sex – Male

Codename – Viper

Nationality – Indonesian

P.O.B – Manado, North Sulawesi

D.O.B – 9th May 1987

C.T.U – Komando Pasukan Khusus/ Special Forces Commando (Kopassus)

Height – 178 cm (5'10)

Weight – 79 kg (174 lbs)

Hair color – Dark brown

 **Rating**

Armor – 2

Speed – 2

Position – Attacker

 **Inventory**

Primary weapon

SS2-V5A1

\- Standard Assault Rifle of the Indonesian Special Forces, Chambered in 5.56 NATO. Healthy Fire rate and Handling characteristic

FG-42

\- Smith Machine Group reproduction of the WW2 German Battle Rifle, Chambered in .308 Winchester. Moderate fire rate with good damage input

Ranger 10G / MS

\- Side by Side Double barrel Shotgun, Chambered in 10 gauge with Magnum load Shell. Deadly Close range options

Secondary Weapon

Smith and Wesson Model 29

\- Favored Revolver of the Special Forces, Chambered in .44 Magnum. High damage and reliability

Luger P-08

\- Legendary German Semi Automatic Pistol, chambered in 9mm. Small Magazine size but compensated by good handling and accuracy

 **Gadget**

Breaching Charge X2

Frag Grenade X2

 **Special Gadget**

TH-DOS Mk2 (Tactical Heat Detection Optic System )

\- An optic system that detects lingering heat signatures from enemies through materials at up to 25 meters.

 **Bio**

Jonathan was born on a long line of Military serviceman, with his Grandfather in particular, served in the Netherlands Royal Army, Jonathan always stride to follow the footsteps of his family, he was the smartest kid in school, backed away by their family's fortune, he spends the latter half of his education in Germany and USA. He enlisted in the Indonesian National Army at the Age of 17.

In the Army Jon was the most prolific member of his squad, earning the respect of both his senior and junior alike, his first operation is in Operation Green Viper that is a joint operation between the Indonesian Armed forces, Malaysian Armed forces, The SAS and the SDU, albeit Jon was around only during the first leg of the campaign.

In 2007 he is appointed in leading a 12 men team on a raid of a supposed terrorist lair in the jungles of Sulawesi, the mission was a complete success with only one men receiving minor injuries, the success resulted in him being transferred to the Special Forces, the Kopassus.

Some time after Green Viper he developed the TH-DOS, integrated to an Acog Style Optic, to take advantage of finding enemy position even from behind walls. This device is tested in the Marawi hostage situation in the Phillipines in late 2016, where 11 civilian are taken hostage in a compound deep inside the Phillipine jungles, Jon manages to kill 5 enemy through their covers, all hostages secured, 6 terrorist killed, 1 captured and 1 escaped. A big success for the group, his action attracted the attention of Team Rainbow

 **Personality**

A highly motivised person and very calm even under extreme pressure, Jonathan is seen by many as a leader figure, he takes responsibility to his task seriously, but that attitude can be dangerous as he is so focused on his mission he can put himself and his team in danger. His calm yet somewhat comforting demeanor, plus his quick thinking and tactical decisions has saved him and his teammates too many times.

* * *

 ** _Profile #2_**

Name – Citra Ayunda

Sex – Female

Codename – Cenayang

Nationality – Indonesian

P.O.B – Denpasar, Bali

D.O.B – 21st March 1990

C.T.U – Detasemen Khusus 88/ Special Detachment 88 (Densus 88)

Height – 177 cm (5'8)

Weight – 61 kg (136)

Hair color – Brunette

 **Rating**

Armor – 1

Speed – 3

Position – Defender

 **Inventory**

Primary weapon

Ranger 10G / MS

\- Side by Side Double barrel Shotgun, Chambered in 10 gauge with Magnum load Shell. Deadly Close range options

PM2-V2

\- Standard SMG of the Indonesian Special Forces, Chambered in 9mm. Low recoil and good handling

AAC Honey Badger

\- Compact Assault Rifle, Chambered in .300 Blackout. integrated Suppressor gives an advantage in the element of surprise

Secondary Weapon

Smith and Wesson Model 29

\- Favored Revolver of the Special Forces, Chambered in .44 Magnum. High damage and reliability

G-2 Elite

\- Modern remake of the infamous Browning Hi-Power, Chambered in 9mm. Faster fire rate with good ammo capacity

 **Gadget**

Barbed Wire X2

Nitro Cell X2

 **Special Gadget**

Mk3 "Gila" Grenade

\- A Gas grenade that uses special psychedelic Mixture, if inhaled, effects including dizziness, lost of vision and disturbing hallucination.

 **Bio**

Second child of a Police Officer in Bali, Citra always wanted to follow his footstep, but her mother still believes in a traditional believe that a woman shouldn't have high education because in the end she's still someone's wife.

She worked hard to proof herself, gaining reputation as one of the most intelligent student in her school, she had passion for chemist and biology, she participate and won in many local science Olympics and all for proofing her mother wrong.

Her passion finally pays off when she succeeded of becoming a police officer in 2010, and in later 2012 when she busted off a syndicate of Drug dealer running in the slums of Bali.

Her achievement and higher than average effectiveness in the field catches the eye of the Densus 88, a Special Forces of the police unit, and in 2014 she had officially be one of them, her passion for chemistry lead her to developing a psychedelic mixture that helped the team very much in the torture and interrogation sector in late 2015.

The mixture soon proves the worth in a bust of a suspected Drug dealer in early 2017, with Citra's team working in a highly dense city area, her psychedelic grenade mixture helped the team to quickly apprehend the captives without firing a single shot.

 **Personality**

Witty, Smart, and Deadly, Citra is always about pushing herself off the limit, her unrealistic goals often would lead her to danger and she sometimes will not tolerate defeat, even a fair one. Her limited social skills may get her in trouble, but once you earned her trust, she will be your greatest guardian


	2. Chapter 1 - Eye For the Talent

**Hey, Richie here... so this is my first chapter, i was planning for a lot more than this but i realize it would be so freaking long i i'm just going to post this one first**

 **Fell free to leave a review here and there, i was still new in this writing stuff so anything is welcomed**

 **so yeah, i'll catch you guys later, Enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 - EYE FOR THE TALENT**

 _ **Eastern Jakarta**_

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 2018**_

 _ **14:02:34**_

"Sir" a voice came through the office, there stood an officer, waiting for a response

"Come in" The commander ordered him, the officer came in with another person, a man in all black suit, wearing a piece of headgear and sunglasses, the man took a seat before the officer goes out, the commander was frankly surprised by the visit

"Who are you?" He asked

"You can call me Robert, sir"

"Fine, Robert. Is there any interest you have over me?" The Commander asked again, raising his voice. Robert calmly opens his sunglasses before opening his suitcase

"I will ensure that I have no quarry with you sir, but we do take interest in one of your men" His statement brings a surprised look from the commander. Roberts gave another glare to him before he spoke again "I am a representative from the UN and the NATO, from a group of Counter Terrorism unit called the Rainbow" he said calmly

He sat there leaning forward while lighting his cigar, he took a deep breath before continuing "So who is one my men that you "Rainbow" Organization wants" clearly intrigued by the statement

Roberts hand over the file, he was surprised of the identity of the person in interest

"Jonathan?" he asked in a surprised tone "You want one of my best man?" Robert gave a nod

"You can't just came in and take one of my best soldier to join your mysterious unit"

Just as that a phone rings, the commander was startled by it, he leans back before taking the phone

"Yes, who is this" he greeted

"Mr. President!?" he was in for a shock

"But… But… But Sir…" he stuttered at the presidents command

"How doe…."

"Okay, Yes sir, Yes I will" his said with a surprised tone before finally closing the phone

"You have to know that I was sent on behalf of both the UN and NATO, the Rainbow program is a highly secretive unit, one of the if not the Best Counter terror unit the world has to offer" he reassured the General

The General gave a heavy sigh before continuing "I would like to, but after all this was up to the man himself wasn't it" he said in a defeated tone

"I wholeheartedly agreed"

He gave Robert a defeated look before announcing it on the Intercom

"Jonathan, Please come to my room, now" Robert gave the General a small grin.

 _ **POV: Jonathan Matulessy**_

 _Today has been a strange day for me at least, I did not have a single idea of what the fuck is going to happen to me today, one moment I was showing some new recruits basic weapons training and now im in my commanders room facing with an unknown man in an all black suit, giving me an earpiece_

"Sir, may I know is this" I asked

"Oh yeah, This is Rob…" the General was cut off by the mysterious man before he can finish the sentence

"I'll take it from here" he insisted "My name is Robert McNab, I was a representative from an Organization called…" the Man stuttered when he heard something in his intercom.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Yes he is here"

"Alright ma'am" he then pulled off his intercom and handed it over to me

"Hey, take this" He offered

 _I went along and take the earpiece from his hand, I put them on and can literally hear the voice of a woman although I'm not entirely sure_

"Is this Jonathan Matulessy?"

 _How the hell did she know my name_

"Uhh… Yes" I answer reluctantly

"Okay, my name and how I get your name is not important, but you can call me Six" She greeted "So, I've been looking through your file and I rarely say this, I'm impressed. Especially your actions in Marawi when you freed those 11 civilians from ISIS"

 _What the fuck, I though they keep the actual operation highly classified_

"I have to admit again, that Optic System you develop is top-notch"

 _Okay, she has officially freaked me out_

"Uhh… Six, let's… let's just get to the point, you started to frak me out" I said, nervously. I was met with a soft chuckle from her "A straightforward men, eh. You'll be perfect in the team"

 _Team. What Team?_

"I'm offering you, yes… You, a spot in the Rainbow Team" She finally breaks the ice.

 _I've heard stories of the Rainbow, they move with upmost secrecy, disappear as fast as they come, they say that the Rainbow consist of the best of the best, and now they asked me to join their rank, im totally speechless_

"…" I held my breath, trying to process everything that's going on this moment, I let out a breath before answering a simple but firm "Yes!"

 _I can't fucking believe it. A team I previously only heard in myth's and legends is now reaching to sign me as one of the Operators. Me… I didn't see myself as professional as them, but the thought itself already made me exciting, is this real life?_

Robert look at me with a smile "Welcome to team Rainbow" he offered his hand, I reach out to him with a handshake.

 _I still can't believe it_

"Here, Take this" Robert offered me several papers "these are your forms of applications, your weapons catalog and equipment, read this carefully, You will leave at Saturday, make sure you be at the Airport at 6AM flat"

"All Set and done, now if you excuse me I will have to meet another person of her interest" He shook my hands and the General's before taking his steps out of the door

"I will see you at the Airport" He said to me before exiting the office

 _Im sitting there speechless, so was our commander, he stared at me for a while before finally making his move_

He shook my hand, he held on to my shoulders and guided me to the exit's, leaving me there to contemplate what just happened

* * *

 _ **Rainbow Six HQ**_

 _ **21**_ _ **th**_ _ **April 2018**_

 _ **09:00:32**_

A typical Saturday morning in the Rainbow Six Mess Hall, it has been almost 6 months since their last operation, operation White Noise and 3 of their newest Operators. It was quite empty except of Ryad who is snoring in one of the couches and Jordan "Thermite" Trace who is in the other corner, reviewing several files six have gave her earlier.

Not a few moments later came in Mike Baker, or Thatcher. One of the oldest Operators in the team, his greyish eye scans the empty room before setting his gaze at Jordan.

"Morning, lad" He greeted while walking towards Jordan

"Oh, hey old man" Thermite looked at the Veteran for a moment before turning his head back at the file "It's not usual to see you waking up early"

"Neh, One of the staffs gave me a hand when taking care of the new guys inventory last night" he claimed, now pulling a seat next to Jordan.

"So, how's their Arsenal?" Thermite asked, his eyes still glued to the paper

"Terrifying" is all Thatcher said, catching the eye of the American "Hear me out, they both got a Double barreled shotgun"

"Like Vigil's?"

"Nah, it's a Side by side design, plus it's a 10 gauge" Thatcher explained "what surprises me is that the Shotgun's trigger is connected to both barrels"

"So that means…"

"Both Barrels at the same time only" Thatcher can see Thermite's face cringed a bit

"That's got to hurt"

"Very" The old Brit exclaimed "So, what's that?" he turned the Attention on Thermite's paper

"Ah, you know" he shrugged it off "The new Operators dossier Six gave me last night" receiving a headshake from Thatcher

"Oh, let me see it" Thermite gave Thatcher one of the Dossier

"Interesting" Thatcher thought to Himself while reading one of the Dossier "Looks like James gonna get a new rival"

"Talkin' bout me in back eh, Old man" the Voice almost make Thatcher jumped from his seat, the old SAS turn to see his colleague, James, or Smoke in front of the Hall

"Bloody Hell James! I almost spat out my Heart" Earning a chuckle from both Smoke and Thermite

"Sup James" Thermite greeted while the younger Brit walks towards them.

"So, what are those" Smoke referred to the File's in both of their hands

"New guys Dossier, Classified" Thatcher barks at James

"Alright, alright" James backs down "Calm your nerves old man, I was just asking"

"It's best for you to leave, man" Thermite said "The old man's been through a pretty rough night"

Once James is out of the room, the chatter continued

"I think you're being a bit too harsh on him" Thermite finally speaks

"Harsh love, mate. Sometimes you got to be harsh" Thatcher opens back the file to read the new operators bio

"Anyways, you may want to see this guy" Thermite said "Says here he joined you guys at the First leg of Green Viper"

"Borneo jungle?" Mike asked back, earning a nod from Jordan.

Jordan tossed the dossier to Mike, who calmly opened the file, he was met by a surprise

* * *

 _ **Soekarno-Hatta International Airport**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **April 2018**_

 _ **06:03:42**_

 _ **POV : Citra Ayunda**_

 _What a weekend it have become, just a couple of days ago I was just being recruited at Rainbow, a CTU I previously thought as a rumor, an urban legend, and now I'm leaving for Hereford._

 _Normally I wouldn't really be this excited on a transfer, but this one is definitely special, It gave me an opportunity to become better, a new step of challenge for me_

 _At this time I was waiting in a car with Robert, the guy that literally crashed in our office and recruited me, he seems to be waiting for someone, and to be honest, I don't like waiting at all._

"Rob, what did you waiting for" I said, annoyed

"Easy lass, just wait a moment" He reassures me to it.

 _Just a few minutes later we saw a man walking towards our location, he was about in his late 20s, maybe early 30s, he wears a Navy blue Sweater with matching pair of denim Jeans, and a cap, he looks oddly tall for a local, but that didn't really bother me_

"Am I late?" He speaks to Rob

"Not for me At least, come in" Rob invited him inside the car

 _He never tell me about another one, that sly bastard_

 _Just as he opened the door, he noticed me inside, he was also gave Rob a surprised glare_

"Hey Rob, who's this?" He asked when he finally sit inside the car

"Oh yeah, forget to tell you" he giggled "Jon, This is Citra, she's your new partner"

 _So he is my new Partner for Rainbow_

"You never tell me about her" He said again, this time with an annoyed tone

"Neither did she" is all Rob's response "I think both if you need to catch things up"

 _He sat inside the car, it was a bit of an awkward situation, and we fell silent for a few moment, I was starting to open my mouths when Rob stops the car to a view of the private jet in the airstrip._

 _Well, so much so for a greeting._

* * *

 _ **Rainbow Six HQ**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **April 2018**_

 _ **09:10:32**_

 _ **POV : Mike "Thatcher" Baker**_

 _Damn, I met a lot of person, but each time they were sent to Rainbow, I myself was in a bit of a shock, After our Hong Kong friend, Liu… I was now met by Another one of my close Friend from Green Viper, Jonathan. What a small world we lived in_

 _I was in the Hall with Thermite, who is reviewing the Operators bio, it was usually my job but since 3 months ago Six said he can took over, and quite frankly, I needed another one to took over, this old Vet ain't got the younglings Stamina_

"So, you know this guy" Thermite asked me, and along the way I was snapped back to reality

"Yeah mate" I responded firmly "He was one of the Leader for the Indonesian army, from my personal experience with him, he can be very effective in a combat situation, often he would lead us from situation I even find myself panicking" Thermite rubs his chin, a sign of interest to Jon

 _Like Liu, Jon's first assignment in the Army is in Green viper, where he leads a five men team on a suspected terrorist lair in deep jungle, but it's best not to go on a detail._

"Personality wise, he will also a perfect fit for Rainbow" Thermite gave a compliment "His gadget is absolutely unique, its kinda like the Millimeter Scanner from Black Ops 2"

 _I cringed a bit on that statement, I knew Thermite is an average American who likes to play Video games, but its cringy for me at least to call a direct a comparison between a Video game item and a real life counterpart_

"I liked it too, kind of like Jack's Heartbeat sensor and Tim's Optic in one System" I have to agree with him on Jon's gadget

"Mike Baker and Jordan Trace please come to my office now" Six's voice can be heard by the Speakers in the mess hall

"Let's go" Jordan called me, I quickly stand up and took the file with him to Six's office

"Right behind you, mate"

* * *

 _ **International Airspace**_

 _ **35.000 ft in the air**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **April 2018**_

 _ **POV : Jonathan Matulessy**_

 _I took some liberty and took a seat in front of the Girl, I haven't known her much besides her name, Citra. High in the air there's nothing much we can do through the flight, I decided to ransack a bit of the file scattered in the table._

"What the hell are you doing" The girl asked

"Reading" I responded, opening a file

 _Most of them are uninteresting catalogue, but I manage to find an interesting one, the file contained the basic biography of every operators still active in the service_

"Get comfy, were going to take a layover at Hong Kong before proceeding to England" I noticed our instructor Robert walking from the cockpit

"Alright then" The girl said "Hey" she called me "Wake me up when we arrived at Hong Kong"

"Sure thing princess" I answered with a bit of sarcasm

 _I continued to look at the file, open it again to see the faces and "mugshots" from the operators, some of them I recognize._

"See anyone you knew?" Rob interrupts from the side, he clearly notices my surprised glare

I admitted "Yes, several of them" I said, not putting my eyes from the file

 _My eyes are bolted to these four name. Mike Baker, James Porter, Liu Tze Long, and Monika Weiss, the latter is the one I know most, the German's Brother, Karl Weiss is a good friend of mine back in my high school and college years in Germany, and our Grandfathers are a pretty close post-war friends themselves._

 _Well at least I ain't going to be lonely there_

"Hey, Rob" I called "How long till we get to England?"

"6-7 Hour tops, if there's any delay it may take up to 12 hours" he answered casually

 _Maybe a good time to take a nap, I rest my head back to the seat, my headphones in my ear, I set the song up to a slow relaxing song, after some time I slowly started to drift into sleep_

 _Yeah, it's been a long journey, I think I need some nap_

* * *

 _ **Rainbow Six HQ**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **April 2018**_

 _ **09:47:12**_

Thatcher and Thermite stands in front of Six's office. Just before one of them knocked on the door, the woman's voice suddenly heard behind the door

"Come in"

With the invitation, both of these men slowly entered the office, both of them are now facing Six, the current leader of Rainbow

"Jordan, Mike, I will trust you both on these 2 new operators, I was kindly enough to get permission by the Indonesian president himself to pick 2 operators into Rainbow"

"So when will they arrive ma'am" Thermite asked

"5 this evening" She answered "I will let you pick a team to get them from my agent, Robert once they landed in Heathrow" to which both operators nods.

"Mike, I would like to know your first impression on both of them, I know you have had an experience with at least one of them" Six said again, startling Mike

"Impressive to say at least, from what I read they would be a damn good addition to the team, Ma'am" Mike answered firmly

"You both may leave" Six said, releasing them, Both Mike and Thermite put both of their Dossier at Six's desk before getting out

"That was scary" Thermite snickered

"Tell me about it" Mike answered back sarcastically "By the way, who do we bring to the Airport?"

"I don't know about you but I'll bring one of the French" Thermite said, turning his head back to Thatcher

"Ah, great choice, I think I'll try to ask one of the Russians"

"You know what, I have to go get some breakfast, I'll bet my boys are already waiting for me at the Cafeteria" Thermite said, realizing his empty stomach

"Bloody Yanks" Mike shook his head "Alright then, see you at 5, Jordan"

"You too Mike" Thermite said while Mike goes the separate way upstairs


	3. Chapter 2 - First Hours

**_Firstly i want to apologize for how late this thing was posted because some things had gone extremely wrong and i have to rewrite this_**

 ** _I would like to thank all of you who posted the review, followed and put this on their favorites and a special Thanks to Sgt. Pickles 3 for the advice and inspiration_**

 ** _I do not own anything in this except for two of my OC's_**

 ** _once again i apologize for these inconvenients_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2 - FIRST HOURS**_

 _ **Heathrow International Airport**_

 _ **London, United Kingdom**_

 _ **17:35:56**_

"Well, how much longer?" Thermite looks at the watch, looking more furious every time

"Easy lad, they're maybe still having an issue with the paper" Thatcher rests back onto the White van, still waiting

"You need to be more patient, Jordan" Emmanuelle Pichon, or Twitch said while she got out of the car, she was heading to the bench where the Fourth member of the party currently sat down

"She's right, you need to be more patient" Glaz glared at Thermite while Twitch sat next to him, stretching her neck before she took a comfortable position to hunker down and wait

Both Thatcher and Thermite are bringing in Twitch and Glaz to escort 2 new Operators from Indonesia, The situation in the rainbow HQ was quiet these days as more and more operators are taking duty.

Thermite starts to become restless again, he leans back towards the white van, while Glaz pull out his phone and opens one of the games stored there, Twitch rest his head on the Marksman's shoulder as she watches Glaz with his Gameplay, still trying to shake off the boredom.

"Okay, should be any moment about now" Thatcher looked at his watch again, watching the second hand in his watch ticks away

 _ **10 Minutes later…**_

Still no sign of them, everyone starts to get restless, even the old man Thatcher, he taps his foot to rhymed with the second hand in his watch, getting irritated more and more, Meanwhile Twitch is still watching Glaz with his game, who seems really excited

"Ha ha ha, All time High, baby. All time High!" Glaz boasted proudly as he furiously taps the screen on his phone

"At least one of us is having fun" Thermite snickered, walking away towards the two's position

"Oui, At least…" Twitch sighed as she switch her view on the street, noticing 3 person walking towards them, one of them waving at the Operators

"Look, it's them" Thermite said with a relieved tone

"Thank God" Thatcher throws his head in the back

"Ugh… Finally" Twitch exclaimed

"Fuck me, we've been looking for you everywhere!" the Agent, Rob furiously talks while going closer to them "Doesn't Six told you guys to meet at our rally point?" he furiously asked

"That place was too hot so we decided to hang back a bit for more shade" Thatcher rubs the back of his head, and was met by sharp glare by Rob "Anyway, how's our Recruits?"

Rob lightly sighed before taking a glance by the two other men trailing behind "safe and sound Mike, safe and sound"

Rob turned around reveal the two people behind him, Jonathan and Citra, both heavily sweating and tugging around their luggage

 _ **POV : Jonathan Matulessy**_

 _A grueling Journey finally pays off when we met all four of them, It's nice to have a welcome party. While our Agent talks with one of them, me and the Girl rests our luggage in a bench near their van, just as after I dropped the bag that I realized that the man talking to Rob is Mike._

 _After Rob left, I immediately set my Gaze on my old friend, Mike Baker, who is just staring me back. I couldn't keep my excitement at this point, And I couldn't help but making a large grin on my face when I finally met him_

"That's it?" I opened up with a sarcastic tone "This is our welcome Party?"

"Yup, Welcomed to team Rainbow" Mike replied with an equally large grin, we both went in locked in a manly hug for a moment

"You got way taller" He complimented me

"Can't believe you're almost 60 and still at service" I replied

 _Yeah I can't still believe that he is still in service for so long. Due to the fact that the man was significantly more aged than last time I met him, his hair are almost all grey and so does his light facial hair. He chuckled at my statement_

"What's more is that I'm your bloody superior" Mike break off the hug and gave a light punch in the shoulders before locking my head between his arm

 _I keep patting his arm to let me go, it wasn't that hard of a lock but certainly enough to drive me out of breath, it was probably a good 5 minutes before he let me go, at the time I instantly tried to take as much air as possible into my lungs, I was literally gasping for air._

 _The Girl that was with me, even though we met not that long ago seems very quiet, not much of a talking and prefers to be alone, she just stands there awkwardly, slightly giggling from my little 'reunion' with Mike, I nudged her shoulder before taking her to the old brit._

"And who's this lovely lass" Mike snickered. He reached out his hand for a handshake

She smiled a bit before Replying "Citra, my Name Citra, Mr… uhm…"

"Baker. Mike Baker. SAS" he replied with a simple yet firm tone

"Aren't you going to introduce us with your mates" I asked, Mike looked at me for a while before realizing it "Oh yeah, yeah I almost forget to introduce you guys"

 _He brought both of us towards the other 3's position next to the Van._

"Lads, check out our package!" Mike Pointed at us

 _The other 3 quickly notices us walking towards them, I waved my hand in return_

One of them sighed before saying "Good, I started you both of you crashed in the Himalaya's" with a sarcastic hint in the back.

 _He was the first to greeted us._

"You must be Jonathan" He then offered his hand "Jordan Trace, FBI SWAT"

 _I went along and grab his hand for the hand shake, I can see him a bit surprised by my strong grip_

"Good grip, I like it"

"Well, as they say, First impression is always important"

"Oy!" we were interrupted my Mike shouting at us "We have to go now… Six is getting restless"

 _He was leaning on the car, with a phone in his ear, he waved his hand to call us, Me and Citra immediately rushes to grab our bag before we hop in the Van_

* * *

 _ **Medical Bay, Rainbow Six HQ**_

 _ **Herefordshire, England**_

 _ **17:40:03**_

" _Sheiβe_!" he screamed in pain

"Ok, that should've the last sharpnel"

"Ah, at least warned me about it, it's stuck deeper than I expected"

"Marius, you're not a baby anymore"

The Rainbow team's Medic, Gustave, or Doc is doing an operation on his latest patient, Marius "Jäger" Streicher. He carefully removed the shrapnel Marius got after his crash in Mexico's Chihuahuan Desert.

"How big is it?" Marius asked, still holding his wound

"See for yourself" The medic pull out a fairly big Iron shrapnel with his pincer, it was still covered in blood and a bit of his flesh, not an exciting look, but certainly a relief for the German.

Jäger looked at his torn out jeans before resting his head in the pillow "Fuck, that's my favorite Jeans" he was met by a chuckle from the medic.

"Hahaha… at least you're alive _Mon ami_ " Gustave than pull out a bottle of Hypochorus acid. His delicate handling of the pincer slowly put a cotton ball into the mixture.

Once he deemed enough, he pulled the acid covered ball of cotton and ready to coat it on the German Pilot's wound

"Brace yourself" he said before applying it on the open wound

"Wait… wha- AAARRGGHHH!" He writhe in pain as the cotton ball soaked in acid was smeared in his gnashing flesh wound. "Dammit Gustave, _das Ficken tut weh_!"

The medic lightly laughs before patting the Pilot's head "Stop being a baby, Marius" he then starts to stitch the cleaned open wound back.

"Ok, I think that's pretty good" He muttered while looking at Jäger's wound, now completely covered and closed

"Well Marius, I'm going to leave you here to rest, It's going to be a few more days before you can walk again" He said in a comforting manner "And for the next few weeks, don't wear tight Jeans, the friction could cause even more infection…"

" _Danke Schön, Doc_ " the German pilot replied, before resting his head on the soft pillow again.

With the surgery finished, Doc decided to get something to eat, he pulled off his white medical gloves and masks before setting out to the chow hall, once he stepped outside, he was met with Bandit leaning against the wall

"How is he?" The other German said with a concerned tone.

Doc gave a deep Sigh before responding "The shrapnel went deeper than I expected, almost got in the way of his joint, he's lucky that it didn't go any further or he can say _Auf wiedersehen_ to walking" which make Bandit cringed a little

"Basically what I'm saying, is he'll be fine Dominic, he'll be fine" Doc quickly corrected himself, in turn comforting Bandit "Anyway, Have you seen Emma?"

"She's with Baker and Jordan, picking up two new ops" a casual reply by Bandit "Why?"

"The Electrical cord on one of the devices suddenly went overload this morning, I need her to check it out"

"I can do it" Bandit reply with a devilish grin

"No, last time I let you in and try to fix things, everything went haywire and one of the life support system crashed, I almost lost a Recruit for crying out loud!" the Medic raised his voice.

"Gustave…" Bandit puts his hand his shoulder "I was just joking. Take it easy"

Realizing that Bandit only joked about it, He gave a heavy sigh before putting a hand on his forehead. "By the way, if you see her, tell her to meet me at the Chow hall"

And just like that, the Two parted. Bandit went to his quarters and Doc went to the Chow hall.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in a Road**_

 _ **England**_

 _ **17:50:19**_

Two of Rainbow's newest member is on their way to the base, with Mike and Jordan in the front seat, they were on the back with Emma and Tim

Jon rests his back on the seat next to Tim, who was drawing out a sketchbook and start drawing some pattern. Due to the bumping car, the sketch looks quite messy

"So, where did you learn French?" Emma asked Jon, she referred to Jon's fluent French when she introduce herself, the Almost sleepy operators, slowly opened his eye, immediately set gaze on the woman.

"Sudan, back in 2012" he leans in forward to face Emma, his elbow pressed against his hip "I was on a UN peace mission, we teamed up with several members of the Foreign legion and GIGN, after about 2 months I started to pick up French language from them"

"I have to admit, you're _prononcée_ is pretty spot on"

"Ah, _Merci_ "

"So, How many operators are there now?" Citra decided to joined in

"With you both it's a total of 40 operators now" Emma responded "but the base is empty with most of us are on duty"

"Yeah, 12 are out on Sierra Leone while the 6 other were in New Mexico" Glaz chimed in, his sketchbook still in his hand.

"Damn, that's a lot of men away" Citra sounds a bit surprised by Glaz's words

" _Oui, Oui_ it is" Emma gave an agreement nod to the Girl

Jon leans back to take a rest, and so does Tim, both of the girls doing the same not long after. There was a silence but everyone refuses to sleep.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Front seat**_

"Six, this is Jordan"

"For God's sake, what took you so long?" Six sound genuinely upset from the intercom

"We got a bit of a problem with the entrance"

Six gave a heavy sigh before continuing "Can't do much of a thing if it's like that… how's Two of my new Operators?"

"They're fine, we're on our way back to the base"

"Okay then, After they arrive, brought them straight to my office, I would like some four eyes with them"

"Roger that, Jordan out" Jordan sighed before closing the intercom.

Jordan leans his head at the door, while his eyes stared at Mike, who got his eyes glued to the street

"What did she said?" Mike asked, his vision is firm to the street

"After this we take 'em straight to Six's office"

"We're not going to do the tour first?"

"Nah Mike, Six wants to have some four eyes with them, there's going to be something important going on"

"Must be"

Bored, Jordan decide to open a hatch that connected the back with the front seat, He peeked from the window only to find that all four of them already on a deep sleep. He smiled before closing the hatch and leans back to his position.

"What are they doing?"

"Chillin' in the back… not much" Is all Jordan's response before he too closes his eye.

That's the last he heard before he drifted asleep. Leaving only Mike to watch the quiet British farm road.

* * *

 _ **Female Quarters**_

 _ **Rainbow HQ**_

 _ **Herefordshire, England**_

 _ **18:57:13**_

 _ **POV : Monika "IQ" Weiss**_

 _Today, Today have been a disaster for me, for once, the system failed to recognize my usual Combat apparel and spawn me in with some sort of a, well you can call it an '80's yoga outfit'. I honestly didn't know if it was intentional, a bug or something but that outfit was outright ridiculous._

 _And then there's Ela, that green haired brat was already annoying on regular bases, but after that incident she haven't stopped bombarding me with all sorts of mockery and insults_

 _I would really like to hit her face with my fist once but then again, doing so will landed me on detention by Six herself, not really worth it, so by default I will have endure her mocking all day by locking myself inside the room._

 _I could have just stayed here the whole night, but I'm hungry as fuck right now and I'm sure as hell didn't want to be downstairs._

"Uhm… Moni? you don't want to come downstairs?" My roommate, Emma called me from the shower room

 _Emmanuelle Pichon, the 'Darling' Of the French GIGN, one of Rainbows go to girl for anything electrical related, she was one of our 'friendlier' operators. And one of the few people I can really called 'friend'. She came out of our steamy shower with only a single piece towel covering her body._

"Ugh… Not Right now. Not when that green haired _Hündin_ was around" she smiled and shook her head at my response

 _I lay my head in the pillow and stare at the ceiling with an empty mind as Emma ransacked her drawer to find her favorite piece of undergarment. Meanwhile I was wearing a plain white tanktop and skinny jeans._

It was awhile before I think of something "So, I heard that we got two new member today?" I asked, a nice change of topic are desperately needed

" _Oui_ , I get the chance to get them on the airport with Mike and Jordan"

"So where did they came from?"

"Indonesia"

 _Beautiful little country, I must say, and I got several good friends and family members down there too_

"What are their names again?"

"I can't remember the girl but the guy, his name was Jonathan"

 _I stopped there for a moment. Yes I have a close family right there, their son was on special Forces training too, and conveniently, his name was Jonathan, could it be him, or I'm just overthinking it right now._

 _It will not be that surprising if it was him, I mean he got the talent and the skill, plus last time I met him he was developing an Advanced optical device, with me helping a bit of the process. But I decided to shrug it off, it could have been a coincidence._

"Wait… You know him, don't you?" Emma asked back as she tied up her hair

 _Dammit, she must have realized my surprised face_

I let out a sigh before saying; "I'm not sure, Emma. I mean… I have a cousin there, same name and also in Special Forces"

 _Emma looked at me straight in the eye with a surprised glare_

"No way"

"It's true" I sat up on my bed looking at the watch.

"Could have been a coincidence… " she said again

"Maybe… maybe not, we'll see"

 _I stare at the clock, it was 7 pm, I should probably go down to get some food._

"Emma…" I called her. She stooped and glared back at me "I'll go downstairs"

"You're coming?" Emma asked, she was already fully dressed with her cargo pants and a dark blue T-shirt.

"Yeah… I'll go grab my coat first"

 _ **Chow Hall/Cafeteria**_

 _ **19:13:45**_

 _Arriving at the chow hall was… well, less embarrassing than I expected, as everyone's talk is shifted on the new operators joining in, with me heading straight to my GSG-9 teammates, who is sitting in the middle of the hall, Emma parted with me towards her GIGN teammates. While I was stuck with Elias "Blitz" Kötz and Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier. They are idiots but I was already too fond of them._

"Ah, the 'let's get physical' lady finally arrived" Blitz greeted me first with his mocking, but was met with a not to subtle punch in the face by Bandit

"Arrgghh… _Was zum teufel,_ (What the hell)Dominic!?" He Groaned

" _Es tut mir leid Elias,_ (I'm sorry, Elias)I just can't stand to hit your perfectly punchable face" He mocked back the shield bearer.

 _I can't help but lightly laughed at their childish fight. I also liked the fact that they already set up my dinner next to them, they could've been annoying sometimes but little things like this are what I really love about them._

"Thanks or picking up my dinner, Dominic" I nudged his shoulder before sitting next to him

"Im actually surprised to see you down here after that in-"

"Stop, I don't want to hear about that again" I stopped Elias before he finished that sentence

"By the way, how's Marius?" Elias asked Dominic

"He's doing just great, Gustave said he can walk again in a few days"

"That's a great news" I proclaimed while taking another bite at my dinner.

 _Poor guy, he got wrecked in that abandoned town on a Mexican city, luckily he didn't get obliterated by those 'things'. Just the thought already send shivers down my spine._

 _Through all that, Gustave and our new medical personnel Lera has definitely taken a good care of him, although I suspect Gustave did most of the work because Lera is dead drunk after losing her drinking bet with Alexandr just a couple hours before. I should have seen her face after Maxim have to dragged her sorry ass back to her quarter with Zofia, who wasn't too happy about it at all._

* * *

 _ **19:30:27**_

 _ **POV : Jonathan Matulessy**_

 _I was tired, my body was starting to give up on me, I have to keep myself from yawning over and over again at our short tour at the facility, and im pretty sure that the girl is tired too. Hell, even one of our guide Jordan went straight back to his quarters, I guess he's been through a long day too._

 _The standard procedure requires Mike over here to give a short tour around the base, and for good reason. The base itself was comparatively huge. Mostly because we shared this base with the 22_ _nd_ _SAS Regiment, and the other reason is because Rainbow is the first unit ever to devised a VR system into their training, minimizing chances of injuries and increasing the pressure and "competitive spirit" as she said. Come to think about it now, it's basically a Multiplayer Match between operators, just feels more realistic._

 _We were told by our Deputy Director, Six that we were the first unit to ever devised this type of training extensively, and that every new recruit will have to adjust to the system first before ever taking on one of this exercise._

 _When we entered the simulation room, it was packed with several technician doing their routine check on the system_

When the noticed Mike went in, one of the technician waltz right in

"Sir"

"At ease" Mike said. The Technician lowered his arm "You've been busy. What is it?"

 _The Technician points out to one of the screens, Mike followed him closely with both of us trailing not far behind_

"We've been checking the System and we might find what the hell is wrong with Mrs. Weiss's outfit during the session" He said. Gaining more speed as we approached one of the systems

 _Weiss. As in… Monika Weiss?_

"Let's cut to the chase Stuart, what is it?"

"At 11:40 just 10 minutes before the session we have Mrs. Weiss herself logged in and tweaked her default appereance…"

"But during that time she was at the Common room with all of us"

"Exactly" Stuart points out again "I think someone's hacked her account, any idea who could've done this?"

"This thing got Dokkaebi written all over 'em. I think it's time to have a long chat with that Korean again" Mike blurted out "Thanks Stuart, I'll sort this out as soon as I finished my things with both of them" Mike pointed at us.

"You guys must be tired, c'mon lets get you guys to your room" He said again, rubbing his forehead. We both agreed. We're tired, and we want to just rest out for tonight.

 _We went upstairs and into the shared Quarter, he explained that each room contained about 2 operators each, lucky for me my roommates are out on duty, so at least I can have a good night sleep tonight._

 _The room was considerably huge, with two beds, a wardrobe, a bathroom, a small kitchen, a Flat screen TV fixed at a wall, Full wifi access and a working desk for each men._

"Get some rest, Introduction and Gadgets demonstration tomorrow morning at 0900" He patted my back, I nodded "If you need anything, Ill be in the common room downstairs"

* * *

 _ **Common Room**_

 **20:34:57**

All the operators bunched up at the couches set in the common room, well… not all since Gustave is taking care of Marius in the ER, Ela is nowhere to be seen and Jordan is taking an early sleep. Seen slightly limping entering the room, is Lera "Finka" Melnikova, A new Spetsnaz operators currently stationed as Rainbows special CBRN unit.

She's having a headache from her lost bet with Alexandr "Tachanka" Senaniev, another member of the Spetsnaz unit, infact, the eldest Spetsnaz, only second in Rainbow after Baker. The dizzy Russian walks towards him, Money in hand. Tachanka tried to keep his face straight.

"Remind me… next time… not to take a 5 bottle… drinking bet with him" She said, her word are still slurry from the alcohol effect

Tachanka gave her a smirk, and take the total of 500 pounds worth of drinking bet money, before proudly raising his fist full of cash in the air, saying "Drinks on me tonight!" the crowd cheered, the enticing promise of free drinks are too good to be ignored.

"You've done good Lera, nobody was that close to beat me in a bet" he rubs his hand on her short hair. Essentially telling her 'better luck next time'

Lera shrugged off and rest her head on the couch again. Feeling her head constantly Twitching and her eyes oddly itchy. In her head were constant thought dancing and distorting. She almost collapsed on the couches again when the old men of the house Thatcher entered the room.

"Night Lads" He greeted, no response. "Alright, so frst of all, Grace" He said. Causing the woman he mentioned to jumped out in surprise. "I know and I'm not gonna be surprised if you are our little source of accident in the simulation room this afternoon" with his word she grows more and more and more nervous, add that with Monika's furious gaze which are not helping at all. The operators staring at her, adding the discomfort from the Korean girl.

She let a breath out before saying "Yes sir, I hacked into her account and messed up the default appereance" she saying with her head hang low. Satisfied, Mike turned his attention to Monika

"Monika, looks like we've found your little prankster over here"

Grace gulps down as Monika stared at her for a moment, she let out a sigh before giving the Korean girl a last warning

"You're lucky I'm a forgiving person" Monika hangs back at her seat, giving Grace a breath of fresh air.

"Next up, Weapon and gadget demonstration from the two new ops at 0900 hours tomorrow" Thatcher turns his attention at his fellow combatant, Smoke "James, I think you're gonna like this guy"

Smoke pull out his cocky grin at Thatcher "He's got to be one special bloke to impress me on that thing mate"

"No shit James"

Everyone stopped to look around, Except Thatcher, who is just crossed his arms, a man in a short cargo pants and a black polo shirt entered a room, and went straight to Thatcher

"Jon, what are you doing here, lad?"

"I need to Borrow your vacuum cleaner, ours are busted, and the room is covered on 2 inch thick dust"

"Again? Damn…" the old man muttered

Smoke lets out a laugh

"Fuck me, Mike" his said with a large grin.

"You haven't change" Jon said with the same expression, they both move in for a manly hug, with both patted each-others back

"Been a long time mate" Smoke muttered between the hug

"Yeah, I heard Long was here too"

"Yeah he is, but he won't be back till Friday"

"That's too bad" Jon breaks off the hug "Anyways, you got a Vacuum cleaner I can borrow?"

Smoke snaps back to reality, realizing his old friend's question

"Oh… uh… yeah I'll check it out upstairs" he quickly rushed upstairs.

Among that crowd he notices someone, he stares back at the blue eyed German blondie, who is now shaking his head with a smirk. This makes him frowned.

The crowd slowly turns back, continuing with their meddling, but IQ stands up and heads towards Jon and Thatcher

"You need to work on that you know" She frowned at him

Jon gave a heavy sigh towards the German "Whatever you say, sis"

She shook her head, before giving a light punch towards his shoulder "Okay then, see you at 0900 tomorrow morning" she said, slightly chuckling.

She went back towards the crowd, as Tachanka had lead them to the Bar, leaving Jon, Thatcher, And Finka who is out cold at the Sofa.

Jon shook his head back before changing his focused back to Mike, who is now raising his eyebrow, confused "how the bloody hell did you two-"

"It's a long story Mike" Jon said before Thatcher has the chance to finish it. "I better get upstairs, check out on James, eh" He nudged the brits shoulder as he darted towards the ladder leading to their quarter.

Thatcher stood there in silence for a moment, before he too leaves the place towards the bar.

* * *

 _ **Sunday, 22 April 2018**_

 _ **09:45:23**_

"My name is Jonathan Reinhardt Matulessy, born at 9th May 1987, 30 years old as of Today, I was a part of the 81st Detachment of the Indonesian Special Forces Commando"

"My gadget is an Advanced Optical sight, the Tactical Heat Detection Optic System or the TH-DOS, as of now had entered the Mark II designation, it came at 2 variants, the Acog And Holographic"

2 optics were presented in front of the table, as Jon and Citra are now demonstrating their Gadgets to the entirety of Rainbow team present in the Base

"So… What makes it different?" he heard someone asks.

"Good question… See this?"

He activates the systems inbuilt Wifi systems from the Optic and connects it to his Laptop. Projecting an image of what the system see

"This systems lets out waves of signal to mapped out the entire location, while the inbuilt thermal camera detects and shined the any person caught behind a wall or any defense systems" He lets out a smirk "Basically, this system projects the image of a person from behind any fortifications in the radius of 25 meters"

As soon as he finishes, another question popped up "If this system was based on signals and waves, what does a jammer do to the piece?"

"Jammers will significantly reduced the effective range of this device, as the distorted signal will make an inconsistent reading… this will limit the optics effective range from 25 meters to a merely 3-4 meters"

All the operators start to whispered between their teammates. But Thatcher quickly silenced them, he then allowed Citra to go forward while Jon hangs back to the crowd and have a chat with several others.

She pulls out what looks like a gas canister and put it in front of the desk. This caught the eye of Smoke

"This may look like a regular Gas canister isn't it?" she opened with a question. The other operators nodded, not a single word come out of their mouth

"The case were the one of a regular smoke grenade" she paused for a moment, opening the canister to reveal a green powder from the canister "But inside is a carefully selected mixture of a biological and chemical wonder design to drive you insane…"

Smoke lets out a chuckle

"The mixture itself was psychedelic, effect including dizziness, lost of vision, disturbing hallucination, and even mental breakdown, believe me or not, someone have once been sent to a Mental Asylum because of repeated exposure to the substance" She slowed on the last bit, which make several operators shivered

"Mr. Baker, are you sure you want to do the demonstration?" She switch her attention to Thatcher

Thatcher gave her a glare

"Im pretty sure everyone wants to see your gadget in action, lass"

"Alright then, I'm going to need a confined spaces and a volunteer"

He led her to an empty chamber, isolated from the other operator, she gave him an impressed nod as one of the neighboring unit was kind enough to "lend" Rainbow a test subject. She shoulder on her oxygen tank connected through a custom built Gasmasks as she prepared to get inside.

Before she step in, she called Thatcher for a final precautionary step "I want a medical staff being on standby, if anything goes wrong with the recruit I want them to react fast" she whispered to the SAS, Thatcher put a hand on the shoulder. Essentially telling her to calm down, he called in Doc and several medical staff to put her at ease further as she entered the isolation chamber with a single canister.

She raised the canister up high, before talking to the comm "What you are seeing is only 30% of the base power, so he should not be getting the full effect of the cloud"

She stared at the recruit, he was a bit taller than her and looked more menacing, he gave her a reassuring nod before she put on her Gas mask.

"You ready, kid?" she asked as she put the canister. He gave her another nod as she pulled the detonator.

"You're gonna feel uneasy and delusional for the next half an hour, but you'll be fine"

She pushed the detonator forcing the canister to blow out a puff of green toxic gas for a few seconds, before instantly hitting the recruit with a headache, she watches as his pupil started to rapidly moved to places. The gas was thin enough to let everyone see the effect of the psycho grenade on the recruit, as he started loose balance, His eyes twitching rapidly and his vision shifted from a blurry distorted view to one where it's clouded by a hallucination of his worst nightmares.

She can already tell that the recruit have fully succumbed to her psychedelic mixture, as she moves closer for an inspection she can see the recruit, heavily breathing and his pupil is shrinking, every sound he heard was amplified and horrifyingly transcends him into madness. Luckily the medical personnel was quick to react, Citra had called them just in time.

She stayed there for a few minutes with a censor in her hand, once the level was deemed safe she took off the gas mask and just stand there for a moment, as the other operators started to talk about what just happened

"I don't know about you but I rather get shot in the face by a .50 cal than being insane for my whole life" Bandit muttered in front of his GSG-9 teammates

Blitz leaned back at the window, while IQ crossed her arm

"Aren't you're the insane one of the team?" Sarcastic tone fluttered out of Blitz's mouth

"I have what is known as a 'limit' Elias"

Blitz chuckled... while IQ refused to say a word. She watches as the girl exited the test room. and have a little talk with Thatcher and Thermite.

Meanwhile Jon hangs back with the SAS boys Mute and Smoke. With Mute keep throwing Jon's questions about his unique Gadget and Smoke hangs back to a seat.

"I have never encountered such problems but in theory it should just reduced the overall effective range on the systems"

"Well I would really like to see what are the effect it did when the optics were close to my jammers"

"Yep, its gonna be interesting, nice talking with you, Mark"

"Pleasure's on me mate"

Jon lets out a sigh as he hanged back with Smoke on the seat. The two watches as Citra entered the room. Gaining attention of every single operators in the room.

"You guys got anymore question?" the collective silence signaled a 'no'. she hangs back and let thatcher took control

"Fine then" Thatcher said "Proceed with the regular activities, dismissed"

The operators started pouring away from the room, with the Russians headed straight to the armory while the German and the French headed to the Common room, Citra leaves first of the two rookies back towards her quarter while Jon decided to have a little chat with Smoke, Mute, and Thatcher.

 _The journey has just begun_

* * *

 _ **Hopefully we got to see some more actions in the future**_

 _ **Peace,**_

 _ **\- Richie**_


	4. Chapter 3 - A Spark

_**Hi, just want to say Thank you to everyone who follow this story, i do really appreciate one.**_

 _ **im just going to drop this here, if you find this one short, thats because it is...**_

 _ **i would also apologize for any wrong translation or some sort (yeah i just drop this one out from Google Translate so may not be the accurate one)**_

 _ **oh, its just gonna get interesting from here**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 - A SPARK**

 _ **Civilian Household**_

 _ **Location Unknown**_

 _ **17 May 2018**_

 _ **11:21:17**_

 _ **POV : Jonathan "Viper" Matulessy**_

 _Took us 3 weeks to reach this position, were training hard and were training tough. A Terrorist group is seizing a suburban compound. Prompting a quick response from Rainbow._

 _I was dangling from the rooftop, pulling out a breach charge to enter the dangerous mission, luckily, I was paired with the most destructive operators Rainbow has to offer, Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev… who is currently standing beside me, his face covered in a set of full face masks and helmets_

 _Shuhrat was dangling right beside me, words not spoken to each other as he put in his signature gadget, the APM-6 "Matryoshka" Cluster charge, A beast of a device itself. I gave him a nod so he can detonate the cluster charge._

 _A soft pop sound was created as he launched in 5 mini grenades, we braced ourselves as the grenades detonated and multiple scream of agony was heard from the other side. I quickly detonated my breach charge and vault in towards the room, opening fire to two Terrorist that was still kicking, their head reeking blood and brain matters before they fallen to the floor with a loud thud._

"Room clear" I signaled him.

 _he breaks in the unfortified window with a single kick, his Bullpup Pecheneg giving him a more 'menacing' profile. He said nothing as we moved in towards the hallway, with me leading the way._

"Hallway clear" I said. Scanning the hallway for any signs of life, it came up empty on my optic.

"Stairway clear. Breaking apart" he separates. Going downstairs while I keep moving forward.

 _Sounds of gunshots rang again._

"Bathroom clear" Fuze said again

"Roger. Stay frosty"

 _Checking every room with my optic, I keep moving forward towards the room at the far end. Taking out several hostiles waiting in one of the chambers, hoping to surprise me whatsoever. As I approached the end of the hallway, sweat profoundly drains down my face as I grab the handle, unsure of what lies ahead. As the door slowly opened, it puts me at ease to find the room empty. No traps in sight whatsoever too, a nice bonus._

"Second floor, clear"

 _As I enter the last room on the second floor, a slight chatter and calls pointed downstairs, possibly the terrorist's last stand. Putting my drone to the task, I tossed it over some half-destroyed hatch, my eyes focused on finding as much enemies as possible._

 _I maneuvered the drone around, silently sneaked under the bed, there was about 7 hostiles inside with Machine guns, Assault rifles and SMG's._

"At least seven hostiles, living room"

"Roger, I have a perfect view of it"

 _They were trapped, the living room stands at the far left, with the only way out are the doors, which were guarded by Shuhrat. Of course, they barricaded it. The wooden cover serves as a means of blocking whoever it is outside, but that means getting themselves trapped too. The other alternatives were the window, which is where I came in._

 _Putting the rappel line over the window I looked for any entrance possible, even though the walls are heavily reinforced, the multiple windows are merely blocked with wood, something a breach charge could've easily break through._

"Fuze, Plant a cluster on the door, but wait it out"

"What do you have in mind?" Fuze asked, intrigued.

"Double breach, they're trapped"

He chuckled "Roger, awaiting your go"

 _And with that I proceed to plant the breach charge on the window, luckily nobody had noticed._

"Go"

 _I heard a weak click from the insides as another bunch of cluster charges poured into the room, blasting the terrorist unlucky enough to pieces, I detonate my breach charge, vaulting inside and opened fire. Two men unlucky enough to get in the way._

 _The burst from my rifle sends their body lifeless in an instant, pools of blood quickly reeking underneath, unfortunately, there were 2 others in the far left, quickly opening fire at my position, luckily my reflex got the better off me, jumping straight towards the nearest cover in a form of a flipped table. I sprayed again at them, exchanging shots several times before I heard a barricade breaking and hails of gunshots quickly succumbing both of them under fire. Dared myself to peeked out of corner, I was glad it was Shuhrat standing, checking for anyone still kicking around._

"Thanks for the safe" I said, my heart beats down rapidly and my breath heavy

"No problem" he shrugged off.

 _The intercom buzzed again "All OpFor Eliminated. Simulation complete"_

 _A lovely tone for our adrenaline filled soul._

* * *

 _ **Simulation Chambers**_

 _ **Herefordshire, England**_

 _ **17 May 2018**_

There's silence in the air as the two come out of the simulation chambers, with Jon pull his balaclava and the headset to the neck and stuffed his distinctive red beret inside one of the pockets, as they both went to the Men's armory and lockers

Fuze unloaded his machine gun, Rests the belt around his shoulder, and leaned the empty gun to the side. Jon followed shortly with the Assault Rifle, although he preferred to sling it on his shoulder.

The two grab the nearest water bottle and go for a seat. After the two sat down at the bench, it was not long until words started to come out

"That went better than I expected…" Fuze remarked, letting out a chuckle afterwards.

Jon let out a heavy sigh "Yeah but I still fuck it up on that last breach" and run his hand through his hair.

They both chug up the drink some more before Jon noticed a figure walking towards them. He recognizes him as the French shield bearer Gilles "Montagne" Toure. He casually walked in, shield in one hand while his helmet toted in his other hand. Montagne exhaled a heavy breath as he sat down, removing his balaclava revealing an exhausted looking face. He fell silent for a moment, with him murmuring in his native tongue just a few seconds later.

"I'll take it as a failed" Fuze opened up, throwing the water bottle to a nearby trash bin. Montagne nodded weakly.

" _Oui,_ Olivier fucked it up for all five of us, he rushed in early and our asses got hunted by that scary Brazilian, even though Ryad managed to kill her"

His tone sounds more irritated than actually angry, Olivier was a troublemaker from the start, even pissing off the ever-so-patient Glaz in levels beyond their own understanding, In fact he almost brought the GIGN and the SAS to a fight on his first week in the team, not a record to be proud off.

Both Jon and Fuze lets out a laugh for a while, before Fuze went to the armory to discard his tactical vest and his helmet while he put his weapon in the locker.

"Leaving already?" Jon snickered

Fuze said nothing as he walked off the armory, presumably to his quarters. Montagne quickly followed, taking his shield to the armory and the revolver to the range.

 _ **Simulations Room Control Center**_

 _ **11:46:20**_

A groan escapes out of Thatcher's mouth, monitoring the Rookie's training was a boring job, at least for Thatcher, as the most senior operators his stamina was not like where he was at his younger years, he missed those years, now close to retiring he may be in line of Replacing Six herself as the director of Rainbow.

"Let's do this" he exclaimed under his breath as he put on the headset, monitoring one of the deadliest pair in Rainbow's record. IQ and Blitz

"Alright Elias, you boys ready?"

"Let's do this. Grandpa!" He shouts out in the intercom.

Thatcher smiled and shook his head

"Your objective is to find and extract the Hostage" Thatcher held his breath as the simulation loads in, once it was all loaded, he exclaimed it loudly on the intercom "Green lit on the Mission Go. Go. Go!"

Thatcher watched the overview of the simulation with Blitz and IQ shown as a White dot, they both circled the house in a tight circle. He can hear everything they say in their intercom.

"I found a way in, that doors unfortified"

" _Roger, führe die Ladung_ (Roger, lead the attack)"

" _This is going to be interesting"_ Thatcher thought to himself as he sips down a glass of coffee. He watches again as the red dots in the screens showing the white masks reduced over time

" _Flur, klar!_ (Hallway, clear!)"

" _Badezimmer, klar!_ (Bathroom, clear!)"

The two moved again, succumbing more white masks in the area, IQ's Spectre do the job of detecting traps and electronics while Blitz's Flash shield allowed him to suppressed the attacker, allowing IQ with access to the HK21 Machine gun to finish them off, a deadly combination to be having.

"I found the Hostage!" IQ said, bringing the old man back from his thoughts

"Good job, lassie… escort him out" Thatcher commanded

"Go! I'll Cover!" Blitz's Voice ripped through both of their intercom

The dots separated from the close positions further, as IQ rushed to the outside with the Hostage, Blitz followed shortly, in a slower pace, blocking the bullet and giving cover for his teammate as the blonde runs away with hostage in hand. It doesn't take long for IQ to reach the Hostage extraction zone but once she reach she instantly pull out her machine gun.

" _Blitz!_ _Geh weg von der Tür!_ (Blitz, Get away from the Door!)"

"What!? What do you mea…." He was cut short when he turned back to see IQ prone on the ground, Machine gun ready to fire.

Blitz gave a light nod, before removing himself from the doorway, the White masks inside then cut in half by her Machine gun fire. Meanwhile Thatcher was looking closely at the screen, as the White masks was reduced from a handful of personnel, down to two…

than one…

than none.

"All targets eliminated, hostage ready for extraction… outstanding work, you two" His words are slightly shaking from how fast it all went down.

He can hear both of them cheering over the intercom, this made him unable to keep his expression straight as he is smiling and shook his head.

*brrrrrrrtttt*

All of a sudden he felt something vibrating from one of his pockets.

It was his phone. The numbers dial in belonged to Six, Thatcher wastes no time and picked it up.

"Six. This is Thatcher. What happened?"

"Come at my office, we've got a new mission"

The last line bring cheers on Thatcher's face. For Rainbow it has been weeks since their last mission and the men are desperately wanting some actions. He rushed towards the door, pulling the handle and immediately leaved the simulation control room.

* * *

 _ **Common Room**_

 _ **12:01:05**_

With no missions to take on, the men and women of Rainbows can usually be found in 3 different places. Their Quarters, Common Room, and the Range. And true to life at this time of the day the Brazilian and The American take their relaxing hours all at the common room. Watching some news, their eyes glued to the rooms large Flat screen TV while once in a moment discussing the event unraveled around the world.

Among them, the Oldest… the Brazilian BOPE operators Vicente "Capitão" Souza, a man widely respected around the base and in the field, his eye patch in the left eye became a distinctive mark on his self.

" _Good Afternoon. The South American Coalition Forces under the command of General Fieri Salvador had begun their assault to the north by invading both Suriname and Guyana. By estimation this attack would cripple both countries in less than 5 hours as the Forces mobilize nearly 250.000 Infantry and Air force to the Area"_

Capitão rests his head in his palms.

" _In the same topics, Argentina had started to fortify their border against the plan of Invasion by their neighboring country Chile, Brazil and Paraguay. As Argentina by a week ago stated that they have no interest on joining the South American Coalition."_

"Essas nações estão pedindo uma guerra mundial (These nations are asking for a world war)" He muttered. Preferring to use his native tongue.

"Nesta taxa eu tenho certeza que eles vão, Capitão (I'm pretty sure it will, Capitão)" He can hear someone, it was none other than his Protégé, Taina "Caveira" Pereira. She was most known for her menacing Face Paint and her sadistic nature when on the field, but on the base she falls to the more quiet and isolationist side.

The Old Brazilian lets out a sigh. He cannot believe how rough the turmoil of his country had thrown them out into a path of bloody civil war and now, a potential for a new World war.

"The government ain't gonna let this slip by. There's going to be an intervention" he turned his head at one of the American. It was Thermite.

"Hah… I'm sure they will"

Thermite placed his hand on the back of his head, he arched his back forwards, curling up till his elbows met his knees, staying there for a moment before standing up and leave the room.

Capitão let's out another sigh, the room fell silent once more as Caveira also leaves the place, leaving his mentor with a thought of his own. Eventually the boredom finally kicks in, as Capitão slowly limps away from the common room towards his own quarters.

* * *

 _ **Workshop (Tech Wing)**_

For some people, they find the silence of the workshop, comforting. There are currently 2 workshops standing on Rainbow, the Mechanic Wing where minds like Mira, Jäger, Thermite and Hibana would linger. And the Tech wing, where people like Twitch, IQ and Mute use extensively, even as far as knowing every single pieces of tool and the placement in the workshops.

As for the Moment, the Tech wing workshops would usually be empty as the operators have no need for fix, improve, or tweak their piece of technology. The lack of enemy activity is a main cause of the blame.

However, Twitch was different, her drone apparently had malfunctioned, the training session earlier in the day showed the drone failed to deliver the usual shock and even as far as plowing black smoke from every openings avilable

"I hate it when the main circuit fried off" she thought to herself, a gadget as delicate as her Shock Drone requires a weekly and even daily maintenance, something that twitch absolutely despised, especially when she had to find and replace an important part of her drone.

As she opened the door, the chilling breeze of the air conditioner always brings an air of familiarity for the French.

As she entered the room, she turned around to see a man inside, wearing his light brown camouflage jacket with a distinctive red patch of coloring around the combat fatigues, in front of him are a laptop, a solder, some screwdriver, heat pen, a brand new chip and his signature Optic.

"Hey Emma" he greeted.

"Hi Jon. What happened with that piece again?" She greeted back and followed by a question.

Jon let out a sigh. Than proceeds to turned on the Sight, an audible beep can be heard consistently, Emma lightly nodded, finally figured out why he was here. She took a seat just a couple of chairs beside Jon, putting her duffel bag on the table and pulling out her broken drone.

She opened the drone and immediately met with more and more problems "Yup… that circuit is fried" her mutter was barely audible to Jon.

Jon plucked out the USB from his optic, he proceeded to opened the bottom part, showing a computer chip and several other micro parts, and starts to disassembling the delicate tech. Once fully disassembled he took a new part and started to assemble it together, his handling are careful and precise, and as quickly as he disassemble, he had finished reassembling the piece.

Meanwhile, Emma Struggled at salvaging any usable part. Other than the exterior and a few component, the internals are pretty much unusable, she exhaled her breath for a while before continuing her work.

"That's pretty bad" She can hear Jon behind her, walking to put back the tools he needed in their respective spot.

"You done?" she turned back at him.

Jon nodded calmly as he returned to his desk and gave a last check on the device. He flickered the switch, and luckily, the beeping sounds were no more.

Emma can hear the barely audible relief sigh coming from him, she was busy looking at the damage when the speaker on the room stated to rattle

" _Operators Which I called their Codename please head immediately towards Hangar 1"_ it was Baker _"Doc, Lion, Fuze, Cenayang and Blackbeard, Report in at Hangar 1 immediately for briefing"_

"Looks like were back at action" Emma snickered, pulling out several tools for her work. Jon chuckled back, lightly. He inserted his laptop, his optics and several other tools in his duffel bag, before exiting the workshop, leaving the French Tech expert with her solitary confinement.

* * *

 _ **Hangar 1**_

 _ **15:15:46**_

 _ **POV : Citra "Cenayang" Ayunda**_

 _Time to prove myself with Rainbows. This is what I've been prepared for since I first heard the news of joining their ranks. I arrived there surprisingly early, but im not alone as of the hangar already have the likes of Mr. Baker and Mrs. Cohen._

 _A map can be seen stretching out of the small plastic table. Both in their full combat gear. i immediately head over to the position._

"Well looks who's early" I heard Mrs. Cohen cracks up

"Well I always want to get a good impression on my first mission, Mrs. Cohen"

"Please, call me Eliza, or Ash by the codename" she replied

 _While we wait on the other men, Mr. Baker showed us the overview of our mission area, a small suburban compound covered in the usual western European patch of forest, what really strikes me is that in several different places there are boxes and tubes covered in tarps lying around in several corners of the building._

 _Just as I take a look at them, the other Operators starts pouring in. among the familiar face, two stands out the most, Gustave and Olivier, Doc and Lion. You can really hear them arguing over and over, and this is irritating to watch. But who can blame them, Olivier is brash and arrogant person, while Gustave is a softer and more concerning person, so when their ideologies clashed, it can go nasty real fast._

"I told you, You were too soft for this!" Lion begun. His .308 Vector slings nicely in his waist

"Soft!?, it's called Empathy, Olivier"

"Im not buying in for your little reason Gustave, you don't have the guts for it!"

"Can you two just shut the fuck up for a moment!?" Blackbeard shouted. Clenching his fist in annoyance.

"Olivier!" Mike shouted, causing the two operator to froze in fear "You still want to get your ass kicked like last month? Leave Gustave alone"

 _Olivier shrugged it off and went to a double check on his large backpack where he usually stored his EE-ONE-D Drone, a specialized Aerial drone in which uses SONAR technology to scan and reveal the outline of the enemy on the move._

Gustave lets out a sigh before walking towards Mike, Eliza and me "Sometimes I regret agreeing to let him join Rainbow"

 _Mike nodded slowly, knowing too damn well that Olivier is really good at getting people at the bad side. Gustave gave another sigh, before he turned around towards me_

"First real mission, eh?" he greeted, loading in a fresh magazine into his MP5 submachine gun.

"Yeah…" I replied, my eyes are focused on loading in my Honey Badger.

He lets out a soft chuckle "You know… I've been monitoring your records so far, and I got to say, your research on that herbal serum is astonishing"

"Thanks a lot…" I take in his compliment

"We do lack a good amount of medical personnel… I would like to recommend you to Six for a job at the Medical wing"

"Yeah I would really like to have a full access at the lab"

"I'm sure you will" he said, loading the last of his Syringes on his pocket

 _After that we all stand around the table, looking at the map while Mr. Baker gives us a briefing_

"Several hours ago, the French agencies intercepted a suspicious call coming in from the border near Belgium"

 _He pulled out what appears to be a recorder, playing an intercepted conversation_

" _Ici la station Corse, nous avons intercepté un message suspectes. (This is Station Corsica, we have intercepted an suspicious message)"_

" _Nous avons le paquet sécurisé ... mes hommes s'en occuperont ce soir ... ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrivera en toute sécurité en Angleterre demain (We have the package secure… my men will take care of it tonight… don't worry, it will arrive safely in England by tomorrow)_ "

 _Qu'est-ce que ... rapidement, informez le renseignement Britannique que nous avons un problème sérieux… trianguler l'appel et trouver ces marchandises suspectes (What the… notify British Intelligence that we have a serious problem… triangulate the call and find those suspicious cargo!)"_

"About 13 minutes after the interception, they manage to triangulate the call and locate the compound here"

 _He pointed towards the map I saw earlier_

"We believe these contains anything from weapons, explosives to biochemical agents. Thay why we need her" Eliza began, tilting her head towards me "Citra over here is an expert on biochemical substance, even though we would like James to tag along more, he unfortunately is on a convention of some sort"

"Alright, both the French and the British government had tasked us for intercepting these shipments before they reached British soils" Mr. Baker starts to explain "Any questions?"

 _No one responded_

"Alright… get in the Osprey's. Once there we got a supports from the French's APC" He waved his hands for all of us. "Let's Move!"

 _A V-22 Osprey waits for us once we came out from the hangar, with the pilot waits for us beside the vehicle._

 _There's an air of 'nervousness' when we all entered the Osprey's, we all know how dangerous this mission can be. Once inside we don't talk much, everyone was all focused on their weapons and gadgets. They all know one wrong move. One malfunctions in any of their equipment, and either they're killed, or facing a fatal injuries._

 _Sat next to Ash and Doc, I take my time and inspect both of my weapon. My Honey Badger was a finely engineered weapon itself. Laced up with an ACOG and an Angled Grip, this is the weapon I used for most of my operations in the past. The G2 Elite pistol holstered in my right hip is a newer weapon of my disposal, even though lacking the power of the 629 Revolver, this baby itself granted me a stealth edge because the weapon is fitted with a custom made Suppressor and a chrome lined barrel for maximum accuracy._

"Hey" I lifted my head to see Eliza looking at me "First time?"

"First time fighting in Europe, yes"

"Might be a little colder than your usual place but you'll get used to it fast"

I chuckled slightly at her "Thanks… can I ask you something?"

"Totally"

"I took some time earlier to check in the history of the team. It seem that a lot of your operations is with these White mask's organization. Care to tell me what these terrorist capable of?"

"They're terrifying. That's all I can say, ruthless, precise, their intentions are unclear, but from what we faced before, they're more discipline and organized than even the ISIS. In fact, we never faced off against a terror group that precise."

 _I can hear her shivered a bit on the last part, That tells something about the white masks, I knew that they're the one behind Bartlett, and it's understandable to be so terrified of them, their spread of terror seems to be so organized._

 _And with that the conversations ended as quick as it started, I feel tired, drained out and exhausted, maybe a little sleep was all I need…_

 _ **...**_

 _ **6 hours later**_

 _ **20:15:21**_

 _ **French-Belgium Border…**_

" _Lights out" the intercom buzzed, we all stopped our jeep, falling silent in the night, we all depart from our jeep, the night helped us to settle in nicely to wait for those bastards to come at us, before we move in closer._

" _Alright, we all know what to do, everybody stay focused and do your task. After Citra popped out her gas I'll expect everyone to open fire, got it?"_

"Got it" in unison we answered

" _Lion…don't fuck this up"_

"No problem, old man… my drones are already up in the sky" Olivier pointed out upwards, his drone hovered silently from the treetop"

" _Everybody else, remember, we have to secure that package. I will be monitoring every single movement that you do from this vehicle, good luck" our intercom buzzed again for the last time before it ended, this time for good. I nodded myself before putting on my Gas masks, the chilling cold and little to no visibility gave us a perfect cover as we all moved silently towards our target._

 _My guns are ready, drawn forward and poised for the kill, my first real operations with the best of the best, from the whole world. Just gonna hope I'm not gonna fuck this up._

* * *

 **See you guys later**


	5. Chapter 4 - Brewing up the Storm

**_Hi, its me again..._**

 ** _Phew... This chapter is hard to do, but i managed to finish it. as usual i would love to see a review so i can be a better writer bla bla bla and..._**

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - BREWING UP THE STORM**

 _ **Caracas, Venezuela**_

 _ **17 May 2018**_

 _ **16:20:37**_

Sky-high skyscrapers and life filled streets with neon and light in every building is not what most people think of South American city like Caracas. The shift of global superpower effects every single aspect of life, from people's welfare to security and nation's stability.

But all these lights also harbor's something dark, on one of the luxurious villa in one of Caracas's elite residence, the military minds of General Fieri Salvador is actively twitching, his insatiable desire to conquer and unite all American nation under one union flag proven to be a path of bloody civil war. The dark skinned man, still dressed in his formal uniform looked up from the window, looking at the beautiful coast while lighting his favorite brand of cigar.

 _Knock knock_

"Entrar (come in)" he said, his eyes still focused on the scenery.

The door opened, revealing a Middle aged man wearing a plain white polo shirt, a navy blue cargo pants and black sneakers, in his right thigh sits in a beautifully made Taurus Raging bull chambered in .410 shotgun shell, and in his hand a file. His pale blue eyes sets his target on the Venezuelan General, who is still leaning towards the window.

"General" he greeted.

Fieri turns towards the man, his serious yet charismatic expression met the icy cold gaze of the man

"I expected everything to go according to plan"

"Indeed, the entire northwest had surrendered" the man slides the file off towards Fieri. In which he happily grabbed

"Casualties?"

"Estimated around 100 killed and injured. Your armored unit punched through without any resistance"

This prompted a relief sigh from Fieri

"Excellent. How about your organization then… have our weapons reached them?"

"The American, Italian, and Middle eastern brothers had been armed, no problem. The British and Russian however, will be expected around tomorrow" the mysterious man said with a satisfied grin "We are ready for phase two then?"

"Not until we conquered those Pesky Argentinians" he raised his voice slightly, not satisfied by the man's reckless decision making

"They're scared. Weak, vulnerable, your forces had surround them from 3 different regions, Brazil, Paraguay, Chile. Any one of those front broken and we can force those Argentinians to surrender!"

"Don't be reckless. The Andes was too hostile for our troop. The Argentine's know this, that's why they focused their bulk on Paraguay and Brazilian border. Even though their numbers are few, they were highly specialized and can tackle any forces as big as we can send them" the General raised his voice again. This time tension's become even longer.

For a few minutes the lock their eyes, when finally Fieri gave another sigh, he out his hand in the man's shoulder, offering him a cigar.

"I don't smoke" he refused. Fieri pulled the cigar back in his pocket

"You know… Everything takes time and careful planning. Never. Underestimate. Your. Enemy" he deepened the tone on the last part.

The man shudders on his words, knowing the old general's reference. Fieri knew patience is not his expertise, and that caused him a big loss on his previous mission.

"What do you want me to do?" he opened. His voice sounds low and defeated by Fieri's harsh blow

Fieri gave a light smirk

"I want you to bring terror on Argentine soil. Weakened their military just enough so our troop can break one of the line at their weakest point near Paraguay." the man ordered, a sense of seriousness emerged back at the man face "I'm doubling my effort so phase two can start sooner"

"Consider it done, general"

The two move in for a handshake.

"Pleasure doing business with you, General"

"As for you too"

The man quietly walked out of the room, on his face painted smirks of excitement for this new ground to play with.

" _It's time for White masks to rise again"_ he mused.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

 _ **Unspecified location, Caracas, Venezuela**_

The dim lit room on an empty apartment outside of the city is not the most convenient of locations for a meeting. But that doesn't matter much for the White Masks. They will happily use anything provided.

The South American Borough for the White masks have enjoyed some luxury in the last 2 years, with financial and equipment supports coming in from Coalitions under General Fieri. While their brothers in Europe and North America fight in skirmishes and pockets of resistance, their South American counterpart are highly trained, mobilized and armed with the most advanced Technology as one could muster.

Among their finest high ranking officer, is Lieutenant Sergio Alvarez, more known as simply "Gil". Towering in at 5'11 he was menacingly built, holstered on his waist are his Custom made Winchester 1894 Lever Action in a Mare's leg configuration. The old rifle is almost unidentifiable as it has been transformed to an all polymer built, a sturdier frame, support of picatinny rail, a mounted Red dot sight and custom made muzzle brake.

He stands in the edge of a table, arms crossed as another man entered the room. All the White masks militia stands up towards the man.

"Boys, we got a new playground" he said. It was the same man who confronted Fieri a few minutes ago. Among the White Masks he was simply known as "Boss". "Fieri wants us to cause havoc in the Argentine Soil"

The other militia member started to cheer, its been a while too long since their last action on Argentina.

"Looks like Fieri's doubling his effort" Among the cheer, Gil tried to make his voice heard by the Boss.

"He was. Gil, I need you and your men to set an Outpost near the Argentine Andes, the bases will be used to house in our equipment for the assault"

"Anything for the cause, my friend."

The evening continued as the terrorist are ready for their vile operation, as the news spread among the militia members, the urge to strike is just awaiting a go from their cunning Boss.

* * *

 _ **At the same time…**_

 _ **French-Belgium Border**_

 _ **22:45:03**_

…

" _Team Report in"_

The intercom buzzed. Rainbow is tasked to intercept a suspicious shipment in the French-Belgium border, albeit encountering heavy resistance, the last burst of the gun finally sends the last Terrorist slumped on the ground, bathing his body with a red puddle of his own blood.

"I read no signs of Hostiles from the drone" Lion opened

"Courtyard Clear!" Fuze and Blackbeard said at the same time

"Cabin Clear!" Citra exclaimed, kicking out the cabin door to let her Psychedelic smoke in form of a deadly green mist dissolve in the air.

"Anyone injured?" Doc chimed in. His MP5 still emitting smoke from the barrel

"I do" Ash answered "Stray bullet hit me in the side"

Ash walks in slightly limping from the pain. Her tac vest torn open to reveal a gushing wound on her left waist, with one hand covering the wound and another one holding her rifle, she walks slowly to avoid any unnecessary pain.

Doc rushed towards the limped Israeli, treating her wound.

"Good news is, its not that deep, bad news is, you may need about a 2 day absent from any kind of training or operations. I'll closed this first then I will have a full examination back at base"

Ash gave a relief sigh, still quivering from the pain, Doc rests the FBI ops to the nearest place to sit and closed the gushing wounds, letting her to rest while helps the other on their respective tasks.

Fuze and Citra in the other hand, head straight to the container, opening the lid with the crowbar from one of the dead terrorist. The two was astonished from what they found. Dozens of Rifles, Submachine Guns and Pistol.

"That's a lot of Weapons"

The girl nodded in agreement, there was enough firearm here to supply a small army, and what surprises them isn't the sheer amount, but the type of guns they had in store

"IA-2, Uzi's, Tavor…" Citra mused herself as she picks up the most peculiar one of the bunch.

The weapon she picked up is a bullpup Rifle, it had an integrated 40mm Grenade launcher, Offset Magazine well and a unique Iron sight.

"Anyone know what's this gun?" she asked, lifted the gun in the air so all the operators got a good view of the weapon.

Suddenly, Lion stood up, knowing the distinctive silhouette "That's a FAD"

"What?"

"FAD, Fusil Automatico Doble, a Peruvian weapon… The weapon were reintroduced as part of the Coalition Army standard Firearms just a few years ago-"

"What the fuck does a South American weapon doing in European soil?" the voice came from Blackbeard, or Craig, who decided to cut in between Olivier's explanation

"I don't have a clue either, _Mon Ami_ "

"These weapons are all built in South America" Fuze exclaimed. The others shot a glare at him

"What do you mean?" Olivier Asked

"Look at this…" Shuhrat pointed at the receiver of one of the Rifles "All this is manufactured by Imbel."

"Brazilian made… contact the Authorities. We'll bring some of these back at the base for identification" Lion pointed

Doc than called Thatcher

" _French Special Forces headed to your location, ETA 5 Minutes"_ Thatcher buzzed in through the comm. _"Nice work. That's one for the books."_

While the other one packed up, Citra headed towards one of the cylindrical container, the liquid leaking reeked an unpleasant smell.

"Sulfur…" she thought while putting on the gas mask again. The odor she finds unbearable. She pulled out a small vial to collect some sample of the clear yellow corrosive liquid, handling it with care to not spill it on her shirt.

"Thatcher. We're gonna need a Decontamination unit too. One of the container leaked in huge amount of Fluorosulfonic Acid""

" _Roger That. They've been Informed"_

The exhausted girl quickly followed other as a unit of French COM FST unit came in with full Biohazard uniform, the paranoia of handling such a strong substance is understandable. One dose of it will quickly eat through your flesh and turn it to liquid.

She quivered at the thought of what these acids could do if it was released on a bunch of civilians, but quickly shrugged it off as she loads in the APC.

* * *

 _ **A Few hours later…**_

 _ **Outskirts of Rio De Janeiro**_

 _ **POV : Emilio Rojas - White Masks Militia**_

…

 _Bang!_

…

 _Click_

…

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

…

 _Click! Click! Click!_

…

 _White smoke plowing out of my SC2010 Rifle…the constant clicking signaled an end to the 20 round magazine's life time, ready to be fed again and spitted out of the barrel, all through the target, the enemy._

 _The hot burnt out gas from the receiver gave me an intoxicating yet satisfying smell… the smooth action reacted to my command when I remove the empty magazine heated by the exciting reaction of the firing pin ._

 _In contrast the new magazine felt… cold… bullets, fresh out of the box, ready to be awakened by their sudden encounter to their destined rifle. I am amazed by the rifle itself, it was light yet strong enough to contain the explosive nature of a 7.62 x 51mm travelling at around 800 meters per second._

 _The night is still young, and the temperature just perfect for one more magazine dump. It was dark, yes, but with a little help from a thermal sight this shouldn't really be a problem. The sight rendered is a pale yet effective shades of blue, with anything emitting heat showed as a white silhouette._

 _I exhaled another breath and steadied the rifle. The cold air started to make me shiver a bit._

…

 _Click!_

…

 _Safety's down, im ready to fire. And as soon as I squeeze the trigger, the rifle starts to wobble from the recoil, the smooth action cycles perfectly and done a good job at spitting out those full powered cartridge. But as with any rifle, the recoil is too much, a steady stream if burst is more effective than spray and pray_

"Emilio… what are you doing here" my silent lone time is finally interrupted by someone

"Are you blind?" I said. genuinely upset.

 _I turned my head to see a woman, about the mid 20's, wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans, she let her hair loose. Her small frame was leaning on the wall and got her arm crossed._

She laughed "Come on, Gil wants all of us for the meeting"

"What is it about?"

"Fieri gave us a green light on the Argies"

"…Finally?..." I stare at her eyes for a moment, the sparkle and tone tells me she's not joking

 _We all been waiting for this moment, the Argentine conquering is not any terror attack, for the 3 years since our last success. Our brothers in the north had suffered and lacked proper equipment, a very different contrast to us, with our constant flow of money, weapon, and experiences, the terror attack is our way to morally inspired our brothers._

 _Bartlett University, our first major terror attack, I still remember the news, the bright orange dust covered one of US most elite campus, even though the White Masks there had been eliminated on a siege, we still did good, killing more 700 person and injuring thousands more. Sadly, after Bartlett we are on the run, finishing our budget on other important things and under planned missions that ended in failure._

 _Before I even realize it, I was already at the meeting room, a large densely packed underground chamber packed within the Brazilian favela. I had my rifle sling on my back, minus the magazine and the thermal optic, I leaned myself to the door as our leader Gil started his motivational speech._

 _His speech is very cheesy, but at least it can motivate the men, and he did a pretty damn good job at it._

* * *

 _ **12 days later…**_

 _ **29 May 2018**_

 _ **14:23:46**_

 _ **Rainbow's meeting room**_

…

" _Another fight ensued in the Argentine capital Buenos Aires between a supposed Terrorist Group and UN Response force, the attack cost the lives of at least 10 US MARSOC, and 3 British Royal navy…"_

" _Official says that these Terrorist are highly trained, well-organized and well-armed, using the dense Favela and narrow street corner as a death trap to the soldiers and civilians alike-"_

 _The news was quickly change to a portrait of a man_

…

"Sergio Guillermo Alvarez"

The firm tone of Rainbow's Deputy director Six send chills down everyone's spine. The successful bust of weapons and chemical agents 2 weeks ago in the French-Belgium border had led Rainbows to put a suspect from this person

"Antique weapons collector, businessman, Ex-Soldier from the Brazilian Army" she rants "Also a member of the South American White Masks Borough. Recently a spark of terror attack had risen in Argentina, mainly around the capital, Buenos Aires"

"And what's his connection with"

"Just this morning a couple of men from the 1st SFOD-Delta, Team Orion lead by Gunnery Sergeant Gary O'Shea…" She points out the slide at what is now a portrait of the man "… captured a White masks militia while doing a patrol just outside of Buenos Aires. When interrogated, the name Sergio Alvarez keeps popping up from the man's mouth, we believe he might be one of the high ranking officers who is running the entire skirmish in the area"

"So now we're hunting down this asshole?"

"Not just him, I want Rainbow to stop the entire South American branch from expanding even further. As far as we know, the Coalition army might have funded this terrorist to do the inside job"

This make some of the men and women whispering with the people next to them

"Even so, we haven't pinpoint the targets location on the map, so some reconnaissance might be needed before we even got a shot at Sergio"

Tracking down an enemy is not strange for several operator, but in this scale, it is a frustrating task.

"Where do we start?"

"Andes, the man captured revealed an outpost at the foothills in the Argentine Andes" She points to the general direction of the Andes mountain range "Persecuted as needed, but we need Gil Alive first. I'll be sending a 20-men team to the FIDF HQ at Fort Stanley, Falkland islands. The team leaves for the end of this week, use this time to train. I expect nothing but success from Rainbow. "

Several operators begin chatting with each other… this kind of operation gives a real pressure and Six's expectation isn't helping either. One things for sure is that Rainbow must prepare to be thrown in one of the most important power struggle in recent ages

"As of course, Baker will be leading the unit. And for that I allowed him to pick the team"

She sat down and in her wake, Thatcher stands up

"Alright lads, this is the names I'll be sending to the Falklands including myself." He said "Seamus Cowden, Mark Chandar, Emmanuelle Pichon, Gustave Kateb, Olivier Flament, Jordan Trace, Monika Weiss, Marius Streicher, Alexandr Senaniev, Shuhrat Kessikbayev, Timur Glazkov, Tina lin Tsang, Craig Jensen, Ryad Ramirez Al-hasser, Yumiko Imigawa, Siu Mei Lin, Grace nam, Jonathan Matulessy, and Citra Ayunda"

But Citra had a different opinion

"Mr. Baker with All due Respect as a Second hand man of the medical wing and the person tasked to break down the recent chemical component we captured I will have to reject to participate in this mission"

"Bloody hell" he grunted "fine then, Buck, can you take her place"

Mike was met by Buck's silent nod.

"Anyone else?"

Silence coated the spot again

"Alright, Keep your guard up, there's at least going to be a PvP simulation in a few days. Dismiss"

* * *

 _ **3 Days Later…**_

 _ **1 June 2018**_

 _ **09:45:37**_

 _ **48 Hours until Operation**_

…

" _Another Suicidal Bombing managed to slip through, leaving more than 30 death on a rationing station held by the US Army just outside of Rosario"_

" _In other news the first batch consisting of 20.000 soldiers from the Russian armed forces had arrived in the Falklands the estimated number of 80.000 men from both the Army and the Navy will be expected to reach the Falklands by the end of the weekend. A large numbers of weapons have also arrived to better armed the Argentine army and any member of the partisan fighters against the South American Coalition Army… the hope is to bring the end of the stalemate"_

…

The click resulted with the TV turned off, leaving the room silent. But in particular the range had become louder by this time as the deployed operators dumping more and more rounds into every target imaginable.

Today was no different, although the roaring thunder of every firearms are slightly slower, that's because today's theme were Sidearm, and Rainbow's got a plethora of them. From Jordan's M45 MEUSOC to Grace's Cz-75, Yumiko's PM-9 and Craig's Desert Eagle. All bringing in their top of the line heavy hitter.

…

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Click!

…

Jonathan got a seriously powerful options here, the 629 revolver he wields chambered one of the most powerful cartridge in Rainbows arsenal, the .44 Remington Magnum. With one fell swoop, he dumped the speed loader and slams the fully loaded revolving chamber shut, and dumped in another 6 shot with relative ease.

"3.56" Monika, holding the stopwatch "Not bad at all"

The man brings the target closer, looking at the damage it causes, the shots mostly gone too the upper chest and head area.

"Pretty tight" Monika praised his shot placement

"Whatever, how do I do?"

"A bit faster than Gilles and Emma, but you can cut off the reload time better" she answered

"I'm gonna bring the 9mm. revolver's ain't gonna cut it"

"What do you mean, you don't have a 9 mil pistol in your inventory"

"I do, and it will be a surprise" Jon fired back, casually walking towards the armory.

…

He came back with a beautifully crafted chest, it was old but made with such finesse, the content must have been precious.

Monika wondered what's inside. He never seen this case anywhere near him. When he opened, the insides was a fine sheet of velvet smooth cloth, making a pillow for holding in an old leather holster, the shape non mistaken as to one used by Germany back in the past

When Jon opened it, it was obvious of what it was, but she was still in surprise. The pistol is a Luger P-08, an old pistol who dates back to the time of World War 1. This specific one have an engraving of a medieval style dragon and the iconic German cross in the grip. The smooth black finish of the steel part falls in contrast of the bright walnut grip and deep engravings

"I… Is that…?" she couldn't muster her own words as Jon gripped the pistols in his hand, the grip perfectly fits in his palm.

"Yeah! It is" he calmly replied as he smoothly puts a loaded magazine on the pistol, holding it is a hand before zeroing and pull the trigger onto the artificial target.

The pistol was a family Heirloom belonged to their Great grandfather. It was an original 1913 design. And this particular pistol have a modified choke designed to take in a specifically built Sound Suppressor. The Sidearm itself had been used throughout World War one and World War two by their family members, and now it has been brought back from its long slumber, rising up to a new world in a hands of a special forces operatives.

"I have restoring this piece for over five years, even as far as designing a brand new suppressors and redo the engravings" delicately holding the pistols in his gloves, Jon offered Monika the pistol.

She shivered when she finally held the sidearm, countless generations used this pistols in combat, a living legend… a silent witness to a vast memory of the time when nations rages war to each other. In other words, this pistol brings back so many memories

"I took an oath when my Grandfather died. He wants me to carry this pistol when I finished my special forces training, he passed away not long after I was accepted. It's at least what I can do to relive this particular legend" Jon leads her hand to the luger's grip, letting the smooth grip made their way onto her delicate hands covered

"I… I can't… believe just… just how…"she couldn't hold it. She still can't believe how a simple sidearm emits just the vast amount if emotions out from a person. "This is... this is amazing"

"It's a Family Heirloom, of course im gonna do my best to keep it"

"Thank you…"

Jon put his hands on her shoulder, his grey eye looked straight into her icy blue eyes, "Go pop a few shot, I'm sure you want to…" before letting Monika in full control of the pistol.

The younger resides to the sides while she stepped forwards, inserting a fresh pair of magazine into the 100 year old pistol and dumped a few shots onto the metal target, the smooth trigger and rising toggle action works like it was fresh from factory.

Jon lets himself to sat down on a bench near the armory, where Marius and Timur sat down also, letting their muscles cool down after their shoulders being hammered by their respective firearms.

As he sat down he grabs a handkerchief and starts to clean down the barrel of his revolver, while Marius chugs down a water bottle, his M870 shotgun sits in his laps and Timur has just finished his drill on the open range.

The first one to opened his mouth are Marius "That's quite touching, my friend"

"What's the beef with her?" Timur joined in

"Meh, I just showed her our family's Luger P-08 I recently restored, it's just the feels hitting her"

"Seems valuable" the former pilot snickered

" _Ja,_ it is. Can't go wrong with an original 1913 design, plus it got a modified barrel to take in custom suppressors" Jon explained, grabbing a water bottle before chugging down the fresh liquid.

"Wow, that's something Alex would have died to get his hands for" Tim rubbed his chin from Jon's little explanation.

"It's not for sale, though"

Timur chuckled "I know, bu-"

His word's stopped when a blaring sounds of sirens blown off from every corner of the building. Rainbow's system have a different sirens for different situation, and this particular rhythm, it can only mean one thing… _The PvP Simulations._

Simulations like PvP really drained off the operators as they demanded top notch focus, reflex and teamworks to battle each other in a 5v5 situations. The goal is to sort out and tested anyone with real life situations and real life opponents.

The three of them let out a huge sigh as the remaining operators head towards the armory to discard their firearms, little chats accompanied them as they head to the simulations room. it seems everyone prepared their mental to the most difficult drill Rainbow can offered.

* * *

 ** _See ya next chapter..._**


	6. Chapter 5 - And it Finally Takes Shape

_**Hey everyone.**_

 _ **So first of all, I owe you guys an Apology for Uploading so long, I've been dead sick for this last 2 weeks and get a very few internet time, but i finally manage it, whooo... yay?.**_

 _ **Second, i've noticed that my Character in the Profiles is listed as having the height of 6'2 or 188 cm and weighing about 200 lbs or 91 kg... that's completely wrong. it was actually for another guy i've been planning on but eventually got scratch... it's been fixed now with this chapter's update**_

 _ **Third, This have been the longest chapter i've made so far, which is impressive, never done anything over 5000 words**_

 _ **and lastly, i would like to thank everyone who put this on favorites and follows this on regular, i appreciate it dearly**_

 ** _as always, leave a review so i can improve myself as an amateur writer, if you like to have a chat with me or have something clarify, just send me a PM (okay, i've been talking bullshit lately so i must go now, bye-bye, ta-ta, hasta la vista)_**

 ** _... Enjoy_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 - AND IT FINALLY TAKES SHAPE...**

 _ **Rainbow HQ**_

 _ **Herefordshire, United Kingdom**_

 _ **1 June 2018**_

 _ **36 Hours before Operations**_

 _ **09:45:51**_

For most men and women, the silent corridors of the Simulation chamber harbors an exciting premise, where they can train and develop a better bonding with either their teams or their gadgets. There are two separate briefing room in the chambers, each for the position. The briefing room gives a spot for everyone to plan their attack or defense silently.

As they all stands around a round table, the table itself contains a screen which shows the overview of the map where the action takes place, the Presidential Airplane, a map for chaos, close quarters and long sightlines, the map rewarded aggressive assault and perfect Trap placement.

Jordan was in the middle, played the part as the team leader while his personally selected operators rounded him up.

"I can do the third floor, barely anyone would use the spot" Jon said, pointing towards the top floor

"Good, I'll take the second floor, regroup with you on the stairs near the cockpit" Gilles exclaimed. Jon gave him a pat to the back.

"Alright, Monty and Viper will took the front part, me and Finka can push them to your location from the basement" Jordan shot a glare at the Russian "Get ready with those adrenal surge"

"I'm always ready" She calmly reply. Prefer to keep her eye at the map "If they use Smoke, we're in trouble"

"And what about me?" Monika asked

"IQ, you'll be covering Monty from any explosives and traps, we all know they would likely Use Ela, Frost, or Kapkan and trapped the hell out of second floor"

"Fair enough" She turned to Gilles, who gave her a reassuring nod "That Welcome mat can be a pain in the ass though"

"Indeed, and Jon, do be careful on the stairs, if they use Valkyrie her Black eye can be concealed pretty well and who knows if they send someone like Caveira up your asses" Jordan added

"Not really, there's not much flanking route for her in the Plane" he shook his head seeing the layout of the plane.

"Everyone know what to do, right!?"

"Yes, Sir!" the collective voice echoed through the room

"Get the Prop gun and head straight to the sim chamber"

...

* * *

 _ **Classified Location**_

 _ **Argentine Andes, Argentine**_

 _ **Same Time…**_

Pale, white, and bleak. Probably the fitting theme for the rugged snowy peak of the Andes, even though it's considered summer, the thick layer of snow and ice gave an impression of a never ending grasp of the chilling winter. Nobody dared to tread these mountains alone, the daily blizzard and chilling temperature is enough to keep most people away.

But not Gil, the White masks lieutenant finds a perfection in the covers of such a hazard, a beneficial rewards for dancing with death. His little band of Terrorist has set up an outpost in the foothills of the mountain region, supplying weapon's, explosives and supplies from their operational point in Chile to their cells of resistance in downtown Buenos Aires.

The ruthless man finds himself staring at a weapons crate fresh from the factory, a smile adorned his masks covered face, happy with such quality and quantity of small arms. The weapon inside is an Ameli light machine gun, the Spanish weapon presents themselves in dozens towards Gil and his men, an impressive set of guns encased in drab green polymer body.

"Excellent" He happily proclaimed "and this is produced locally, _si_?"

"Yes sir, this are all produced from factories in Chile and Peru"

"Load this inside, we'll armed the next batch coming tonight with these"

With one flick of his wrist, the Lieutenant ordered several men to pick the weapons crate into the underground armory, Gil himself accompanied the men inside.

Once there, the scale of their operation is realized in quantity, hundreds of Rifles, Submachine Gun, and pistols stored neatly on their shelf, on the far left corner lied multiple crates of ammunition and launchers, there were everything from the old Beretta 92 to the Dshk Machine gun and RPG-7's. All serve their purpose as they feed the unsatisfied terror machine.

"Right there" his arm pointed on an empty spot on the far right, with unison his men moved in, carefully placing the crate.

…

Gunshots can be heard when Gil passes through the back, several white masks are sharpening their accuracy with multiple targets from wooden cardboard to metal training targets, the resounding clang and ear-piercing gunshots are echoing through the silent flat plains covered in ice. Gil never liked this, even though the range is optimized for target practice and obstacle course but the position is too close to the hillside, he knew too well that one wrong move and thousands of cubic of snow came crashing down at their peaceful homes. Still, he had no choice but to sharpen his men on this field itself, increasing situational awareness and exposing the men to extreme condition, a risk and a perk to setting a base so close and playing an odds with certain demise.

At least that's what in his opinion.

Watching the men unloading an unholy amount of lead towards a metal target from various distance is certainly a waste of time, and Gil has started to get bored from that, he let the militia train alone, he got more important self-indulgence activities he thinks more suitable.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _ **POV : Jonathan "Viper" Matulessy**_

…

 _Brutal. It's what probably everyone's opinion if they were to describe the match in one sentence. Claustrophobic corridors and asphyxiating atmosphere help to add up the intensity. Adrenaline and anxiety flows through the body with alarming rates. With trigger on the finger, barrel pointed forwards, ears picking up every subtle cue and eyes twitching between corners and optics, it is safe to say the match went chaotic very fast. Between comm chatter, gunshots and screams of agony, focus is a must, even though every fiber inside my body yearned to just, rush in and finish the job, the intensity forced everyone to play the slow game of cat and mouse, all senses rise to eleven._

 _Last of the five rounds. It's just me alone, the other teams wiped out, defuser planted and time's running low, my gun trained forward as I laid down on a corner, the eerie silence accompanied by an occasional beep and a brisk of footsteps, I knew the defenders are close, well… too damn close._

…

 _Tsk…_

…

 _I pointed my rifle towards the sound, a silhouette presents itself in the wall, I swing the rifle left, towards the source and it clearly outlined the supposed "intruder" to me, it was James. He was completely oblivious from me as I took a spot behind one the flipped up chair, I rest the rifle and awaits the SAS's arrival._

…

"Got a visual on the defuser…"

 _His voice sounds nervous, I got a glimpse of his Mossberg 590 on the entrance, he seems reluctant to enter. My hand moved another inch, adjusting the rifle to his head, just waiting for him to popped up his head_

"No signs of any hostiles, I'm going in"

 _My body froze like stone. My finger itching in the trigger, James swung his shotgun to the right, and popped up his head to see my rifle's barrel glaring up with sparks and a projectile moving straight to his forehead_

"I se-"

…

 _A clean headshot, before he could squeeze the trigger the 3 bullets from the quick burst of my rifle punched straight through his forehead, piercing the skull and lodged itself on the far left of his brain. I quickly moved from the spot and circled the entrance, cautiously checking the corner for a possible reinforcement._

" _Merde_ , James's down. I'm moving in to his position"

 _It came from the other side, the not so heavy French accent indicates a familiar person. It was Julien, or by nickname "Rook". I quickly moved in, my optics went crazy to find him._

…

"I see Him!"

…

 _The shout followed by a long burst from the P90 startled me, I immediately jumped out to the nearest cover, the cabinet proves unsafe as his PDW pierced through the thin wood with ease and hit me in the stomach._

 _Ignoring the stinging pain I fired in another 2 burst, he dodged it quickly as he ran towards the defuser, I do another burst at the Frenchman, getting through his chest but he didn't flinch whatsoever. I almost fucking forgot he have used the armor plate._

…

" _Click!"_

…

" _Fuck!" I thought to myself, the intended retaliation was cut short due to a lack of projectile in the magazine, and its hits another heavy blow as the magazine was the last in my disposal. Luckily I still got my revolver, but that puts me in further at a disadvantage._

 _Another click resounded, this time coming from rook, he chambered in a fresh magazine and start spraying me in with another hail of fire, hitting me again right in the shoulder and the left chest, I quickly released another 3 shot from my revolver._

"Arrgh-"

 _I managed to take him down, but not killing him, as I approach him, the stinging pain radiates through my body, a few heavy steps is all I need to finally have a look at my kill, the GIGN defender tried to wiggle his way out of my sight, but I was quick to decide. i took aim at the Revolver before putting the last nail in the coffin with a clean hole in the forehead, is this what people called "end them rightly" move with the gun?, hell, at this point I don't even care. just glad that I can hold on another gunfight._

 _Nothing else to lose, severely disadvantaged, and left with one more spare mag for the revolver, I can't be sure if I can last another fight. I look at the defuser again, ticking even faster signaling the end of the process, I whipped out the last speed loader and opened the chamber, putting in the fresh batch of bullets to arm the handgun before pulling it shut_

" _One more… one more" I convinced myself. Closing my eyes and bobbing my head continuously._

 _Another rustle hit my ear, followed shortly with a bubbly puff as if something was attached the wall, in my experience so far there's only one device from one specific ops capable to do such a distinctive sound_

"Shit. Grzmot Mines…" my eyes widened

 _All my senses put to a high alert, it was a headache facing such a flexible opponent. Ela, the more 'recent' recruits, hailing from the Polish GROM. A stubborn and unpredictable person, her weapons in disposal alone makes anyone think twice to engage her. Her Skorpion Evo racked up an impressive profile. Her mines, a disorienting concussion that limits your movement, leaving you vunreable for her to prey on._

 _But still, I got six shots left, six chance to kill her and that six chance only, I left the ears to do the job, guiding my itchy trigger finger to the source, the beeping from the defuser really fucked it up, but I already set the focus on finding her._

 _The tapping sound of her footstep gains closer and closer everytime, she maybe fast, but reckless non the least, one I can thoroughly explored. I hunkered down, a settling cues of footsteps and rattle for her equipment._

 _I flattened myself up the wall, I can feel her close, it fell silent over the room, so silent to the point that I can hear the pounding rhythm of my own heart, sweat drops starts to rain down my face, and then…I see it, the first inch of the Skorpion Evo's barrel. The owner hesitant to come in, she merely checked the room for me, I hugged the wall even further, extending the revolver slightly, I was ready, even the slightest of her head popping up and bam… a bullet in her head._

" _Jest zbyt cicho_ (It's too quiet)" her whisper barely audible in my ear " _Chodź na Ela, zakończmy to_ (Come on Ela, let's just finish this)"

…

* * *

…

" _All Op-For Eliminated_ "

"Everyone take Five, Were done. Get ready for the shuffle"

 _Once disconnected, I find myself staring from the somber low lighting interior of a plane to my own reflection that is the screen, the very detailed graphics puts everyone in awe as the environment is very immersive, then the reality hits, sweating profoundly, I am literally drenched in my own body fluid. Removing the helmet and every single sensors attached, I actually forgot of how uncomfortable the sim suit is, cumbersome and brim packed with cables and motion sensor for fluid movement, not to add the tube making the suit extremely hot and heavy. Luckily, a zip is all I needed to remove this piece of equipment._

 _The tube opened, revealing everyone else from both teams having handshakes and pats on the back when a few minutes ago everybody was bitter rival._

"That was brutal" I said, the sweat dripped from my body like a waterfall.

"At least you did good back there" Gilles replied, resting his shield at the wall

"I screwed up a lot"

"13 kills in 5 rounds? Most of us won't even get to ten"

"Gilles is right" a sound came from the benches. "Kudo's to you for making me grind my ass off the entire match"

 _I looked up to see the green-haired polish op, Ela. Her sweaty tanktop matches the color of her tight green pants, she lifts her water bottle upwards, sort of a giving a salute to me. I smiled towards her, my hands put on my knee._

"Ela…" came another voice, it was Jordan "It's not like you to soften up on someone." He followed with a mocking smirk.

"I'm in my good mood, Jordan. Don't push it" She barked at him with her usual death stare. Jordan emits a bit of a chuckle.

 _I headed towards one of the bench, grabbing a water bottle and start to chug down to it like my life was dependent on it. At the very least, he was true. A 13 confirmed kill on 5 rounds is an impressive stat, and I won't even deny it._

"Oy, mind sitting there?"

 _I peered to see the same exhausted James, the brit have his black polo shirt even more soaked in his sweat, and he had a small towel clinging on his neck. I responded with a simple tap on the seat, he responded back with a small smile and immediately drops all his weight on the bench._

"Been a long time since it get this tense"

"… Tell me about it" I snickered.

"Gather round, gents. Near James's bench!"

 _We were cut off by Mike coming in abruptly, the old man speeds up his pacing towards our position, all the operator present quickly followed. Once he was there, he drop a bombshell of news onto us_

"We got a bad news. The Coalition Forces has now broken through the Argentine border through Bolivia. Chances are high that we'll run into them throughout our operation." just the way he speaks tells a worried tone "Yup, we're fighting a bloody Army now"

 _Groans and small chatters started to erupt between the ops. The premise of fighting an Army was a new concept in Rainbow, we were used to fight and subdued insurgents and terrorist group, that's no breaking news. But an army? It takes the pressure and stresses right to 11._

 _This operation will drain our biggest downside of being a Special Forces unit, stamina. To fight an army means we got to be ready for hours and hours of continuous fight. Sure, there were people who had experiences to this kind of battles. Mike, Alexandr, Jordan, Craig and Me to name a few. We have proven ourselves in the big open battlefield, and it is a very different scenario than the tight corridor and closer quarters demanded on a special forces training. Even the smell, the feel, the color, is a totally different tone. A more chaotic atmosphere, that feeling when a bullet lightly grazes the tip of your head, or that smell when an artillery piece blows up just inches from you, and that sound when your dying teammate lied there almost lifeless whimpered and cried for his mom, totally incapable to escape the soft embrace of death. It all etched in our brain deep as stone._

"I don't like it either lad, but we got to do it" the Old SAS veteran said, trying to comfort the crowd of people "Oh yeah, Grace, Mark… you both not coming this week" he continued.

"Uh… What?" the Korean girl asked, an expression of confusion and a bit of relief formed in her face. While Mark refuses to say anything

"You heard me, Six wants you two to work on a new project, go see her in the office after the drill." He stated bluntly. "She have already tasked Julien and James to replace you two"

 _Inaudible chatter started to formed among operators close to each other, a last minute shuffle is generally an unexpected even going around the Rainbow's facility._

Julien inhaled a deep breath " _Sacre Bleu_ " he curses inaudibly.

"Fuck, there goes my quiet time" James did the same, but still somewhat audible to me.

"I'm afraid that's all. Got any questions?"

 _No answer. A predictable response. The old man sighed, he know that the next operation will not be a regular walk in the park… one terribly wrong move and they will all go back in body bags. An outcome nobody wanted, but everyone will have to face that reality one day._

"Stay focused. We got a hard one over this month. I'll be monitoring the situation even further"

 _He then left, leaving everyone else to contemplate of what just happened. A shit ton of changes to talk about. But just as someone might throw in an opening word…_

…

" _System ready, waiting for players"_

"Alright everyone, load in"

 _Everybody split up, the exhausted team fresh from the training kept their mouth shut and focuses to drop down their adrenaline level._

...

* * *

 _ **21 Hours before Operations**_

 _ **00:35:21**_

…

There were bound to be a single topics talked by every single people in the base, whether be Operations, Incidents or simply a mere gossip of some sort. The chow hall is in a way, a gathering place, and everybody have their preferred group of friends.

But today, spirits is at an all time low, especially for the Operators deployed at Monday morning, the usually warm tone and colorful spirits of the operators found here were replaced with a more somber, colder feels. Most op even opted to bring their respective dinner to wherever they need to be. Workshops and Gun range became even louder by men looking to perfected their skill, thousands of metal bullets clanged to create an almost symphonic rhythm with the loud explosions and even the friction of the constantly locking and closing bolt. The sickening smell of the burnt powder created a visible fume of clouds, asphyxiating the range even further.

As the night goes on, the constant chatter of the banging rifle finally subdued. It was too tiring to continue, but some persisted. Jonathan gave a glare at his Rifle's barrel. After 2 hours of constant firing, his barrel started to glow bright red, too fucking hot to do the one job it's designed for, even the charging handle becomes more and more difficult to cycle the bullets properly.

He notices even further that his gloves plowing out a sickening smell of burning fabric, luckily it doesn't affect his hands a bit. He riled up, opting a bucket of fresh water just beside him, and dunk the whole thing into the bucket. It sizzles and boils like crazy, and it took a good few minutes of the cold water treatment finally brings the rifle on a more acceptable handling temperature.

Jonathan quietly lifted the rifle, he exhaled a relieved sigh knowing that the barrel haven't bend a bit. He put the rifle downwards, the weapons barrel pointing upwards. He then lifted up his left foot and slams down the charging handle with it, forcefully opening it from the outside. He then give a few more test by racking the handle, making sure that the rifle can cycle those 7.62x51mm rounds properly.

He peered right to realize that he wasn't alone. Another mainstay of the Range, Timur is currently spitting out his bullet through his SVU rifle. He might have more durability because of the semi-automatic nature, but the rifle have started to plow out smoke as well.

"Hey, Tim!"

The Marksman peered towards the Indonesian, putting down his headphone " _Da?_ "

"Rest it a little, you don't want your gun to catch on fire"

He looked back at the rifle, it was smoking, the compensator he have started to crack and the barrel show signs of becoming red hot. He finally catches up to the fact that his gloves is now emitting the smell of a burning cloth.

"Heh… I must be too carried away"

"We all are" Jon chuckled back, he detached the magazine and put it to the table while Tim started to racked the handle, checking to see if any of the part's broken. They didn't realize that someone is lurking just behind them.

"It had to be you two, isn't it?"

They two men turned their head to see Emma. The Frenchwoman was standing in the doorway, both her hand rested in her hips, she was wearing a Dark blue tanktop with a matching Jeans, her face spurned a worried and upset glare at the two

"Oh… hi Emma…" Jon answered, looking at her briefly before getting back at his rifle

"That's it?" Her voice speaks of an upset tone "That's it? You two should honestly take a break from the range one day, do you even realize what time is this!?" she pointed to the clock at the wall.

"Yeah, we've been here for only a couple of…" Jon stood surprised by the readings. "… Hours…"

The clock reads 00:37 pm, way past what everyone would've consider an operational time. It was then that they realized the hallway was already dark. Anyone that could have stay awake at this moment is either Mike or Ryad.

The two look at Emma, an audible sigh from both of them can be heard. They can tell that she ain't pleased at all. Her arms crossed and her eyes pierced through both of their souls like a red-hot blade through butter.

"Easy Emma. We're just finished off" Timur said, trying to calm her down

"It better be. I don't want to drag both of your asses for the morning drill"

"Well I got Buck as my roommate so don't worry. He's gonna drag me from the bed anyways" Jon pulled out a joke. It eases Emma as she loosen up the serious face for a friendly giggle.

"Fine. Just don't be late" she shook her head, giggling lightly. She left both of them not long after.

"We should get rest" Tim opened. His eyes looked drowsy and tired.

Jon slings his rifle on the shoulder, picking up all the spare magazines, the bended barrel and his scope before he looked to the tired Russian "You don't say, Tim"

They both went towards the armory to discard their rifle, than separated later as they went to their respective quarters.

…

* * *

 _ **12 Hours before the Operation**_

 _ **West Yorkshire, United Kingdom**_

 _ **Her Majesty's Wakefield High security Prison (Monster Mansion)**_

Open streets, little to no pedestrians, and a temperature recorded over 80 degrees, a typical summer day in England, and a good time to do anything. And by anything it includes breaking someone out of prison too, it was what this particular group of armed men have in their mind. They travelled by a small white van, not the most effective breakout car but they come in prepared.

Inside the van, the small band consisting an escape driver and 3 masked gunman is sharing some of their spare magazine for this particularly important mission, wearing a black leather hoodie, standard body armor and a clown masks.

"Give me that!" a man in a heavy Scottish accent shouted

"Eh… no way, you already have 4 spares" another one, this time with a thicker English accent replied.

"It's for Dan, you wanker" the Scottsman gave a not so subtle slap in the back of the Englishman's head with one hand and pointed to Dan with another hand

"He's right, Jones. I only have 2 spares, give me one more" Dan lunges his hands forward towards his friend

"Sorry mate, Here you go" he said, throwing the magazine for the other man.

"3 minutes" the drivers voice peered through the back of the truck.

"Right, storm in, find Stu and storm out, is that clear or did anyone got a bloody better idea?"

"We got you loud and clear, Dave"

As they approach the prison, the air of anxiety became more and more clear. The prison have a lot to deal with. Guard dogs and Warden's armed with anything from a 590 shotgun to the Enfield Assault rifle. It's a no joke, the place their headed is one of the most heavily guarded prison. Built to hail in some of the most dangerous criminal in UK. Coincidentally it was also one of the prisoners that these merry gang is looking for

"Stu's gotta be lovin' these" Jones pulls out a shotgun. An Itacha M37 Stakeout. The other men gave him a huge grin. He look at it a while before putting it back at the duffel bag.

It was not long after that they reached the front gate, guarded by two guards, they immediately close in on the van, oblivious of their true intention.

"Take it easy, driver"

"I know…" the driver's whispers still audible by the men. "wish me luck"

The men kept their mouth shut, their hands put firmly grabbing their Glock 18c pistols tucked nicely in their hip holster. Meanwhile the driver is having a little chat with the warden

"Hey, who's that in the back…" the Warden flashes his light to the back of the van. The men in the back froze up, hugging the wall silently. "Sir, im gonna need you to step out of the vehicle"

"Mate, you don't need to do that" the driver tried his bid at the warden, but he gave no two shits about it. He pulled out his handgun at the driver

"Step out of the vehicle and keep your hands in the air" the Warden's hand is slightly trembling as he pointed his P226 pistols towards the driver.

The driver rolled his eye, seeing how inexperienced the little guard is "Oh… for fucks sake" he whipped out his own Glock, the warden quickly reacts but before he pulls the trigger…

…

Bang!

His head had a mark of the driver's 9mm etched in his forehead

"So much for a rookie…" he thinks for himself as the Warden's lifeless body slumped down dead. The other guards quickly noticed it.

"PUNCH IT!" Dave shouted.

the driver went fast and furious, a tire screeching sound before the run in to some other officers coming at them, and just before they hit the front entrance, he make a hard turn to the right, the back of the van facing the entrance. Several officers comes out, but was quickly shot down by Dan and Jones, each holding in a CZ-805 Bren. The driver bailed out as well, shooting another unsuspecting warden with his sidearm.

"Did you where Stu is"

"Third floor, B wing. Max security cells" Jones shouted "Go! Go! Go!"

"Alright, spread out! I want every barrack to be checked!"

Both Dan and Dave approached the front entrance, It was a two door front entrance, Dave gave a small nod before they both kicked the door open, and opened fire on the everyone inside. One warden is lucky enough and managed to slip by from the 3 armed gunman. He immediately darted towards one of the phone. He knew the drill, and he knew exactly who to call.

…

 _ **MI6 Headquarters…**_

"3 masked Gunman you say?"

"Yes ma'am. They already slaughtered their way from the cell to cell"

"Stay where you are. We'll send backup in 5 minutes"

"I'm afraid 5 minutes will not be sufficient, ma'am." The Warden's voice reeked of panic "This is a Category A, anyone who escaped from this place is a national threat. I can't risk it"

"Just stay there, armed yourselves and hope for the best"

"I trust your instinct ma'am. I'm out."

….

The phone was back into static, the caller gave a deep sigh. The HQ has gone to total chaos, the men and women in the round table have dissolved into talks about who these dangerous gunman after. Suddenly, the door slams open to see a two female figures clad in black uniform came in.

"Gentlemen, what do we have?"

"Heavily armed, Assault rifles, SMG's and automatic pistol's to be expected. We also see a possibility for heavy armor and an escape driver" the caller gave the details "our choice other than send in a special forces are slim. I advised tasking in the SAS to intercept a Tier one threat"

"Patch me through to Hereford"

The woman puts on her earpiece.

…

Static again, another deafening silence breaked away with a voice of an old man in heavy Irish accent.

"Ma'am"

"I put a trust in that you know what happened"

"Roger. I already put my team on standby"

"MI6 has sweep the prisoners for person of interest, we have already send their data to your hud" she stated again. "Be advised, they also have an escape driver, so chase off is expected"

"Noted. My team is making ready, we'll be on clock in a few moments" he replied "Baseplate out"

…

"This is it… B wing"

Another blaring sound of alarms mixed with audible chatters of escaped prisoners accompanied the exhausted trio as they finally make their way to their destination. Their weapons are smoking hot and their hand considerably filled with blood and bits of matter on their leather jacket.

It had been a slaughter for them, each racked up dozens of kills alone. The stairs, floors and cells are brim packed with bodies of their opponent.

"Bloody hell. It's locked" Jones spat out "…Stand back"

"Easy does it, Jonesy"

He let out a small smirk before pulling out a makeshift breaching charge, which in basic is a tube with explosives ductaped onto a small sticky wood. It is primed with a match, and as Jones primed the charge, they could hear the elevated shouting from the prisoners inside.

Waiting time is long and frustrating, every ticking clock could put them in more danger's as someone could've slip behind them, but as the fuze become shorter and shorter and shorter, their adrenaline is racked up to eleven, until…

…

 _Bang!_

…

The explosions went mostly outside, but it doesn't matter, as the door shattered to pieces they went in with guns up, only to be surprised at what they saw.

A dead Warden, the prisoners inside were cheering out at the man in the middle, he was a big brute, bald and muscular. His back, neck and his entire arm covered in lavish tattoo. He was pointing a P226 at the three of them. Only to noticed something and withdrew the sidearm away from them.

"A bit late don't you think?" his voice spurned a heavy, thick English accent.

"Tell that to your bloody friend Sanchez, you old fucks" Dave said, lifting the mask to show off his face to the bulky man.

He started to chuckle, while Jones reached for his duffel bag

"Stuart!" he called "We brought along your Little Rosie O'Donnel!l" a snicker followed by his hand waving the Itacha M37 Stakeout shotgun to Stu. He throws the Shotgun and it landed perfectly at Stu's hand

"So… Anything in particular that you boys want with me?"

"Tim wants us to break you off. Sanchez's phase one is almost complete"

Stuart raised one of his eyebrow

"…What the fucking hell is phase one?"

Jones gave a mocking smirk, than pats his back

"We'll fill you up later. But first, we have to get you the fuck out of Britain first"

"Right, I'm bored of this place anyway"

Then right at that moment, they heard the unmistakable voice, a distinctive siren courtesy of only one unit…

"Stu… the cops are here…" Dan shot him a terrified glare

"Ah shit… we didn't took out the surveillance camera" Jones said. looking up to see a set of CCTV camera in the ceiling

Dave opted to peeked out of the window "Ooohhh boy… there's a lot of lads that wants us dead. They even send the bloody Military"

He quickly shut the windows as soon when he felt someone watches him from the outside. The others looked at Stuart with a worried face, but the big burly Englishman just lets out a grin

"…Then let not disappoint them lads" He said while cocking the shotgun "Let's Give 'em one hell of a show!"

…

* * *

 _ **Hereford Base**_

 _ **Herefordshire, United Kingdom**_

That sound made when a bolt flies forward, inserting a round into an empty chamber, is satisfying. There's an oddly pleasing vibe to it, that anyone facing that end of the barrel is going to get a metallic projectile lodged in their brain.

It is busy at the base, other than Rainbow's destined face off in the south, the home boys, 22nd SAS are preparing themselves on a Tier 1 mission, they're all packing up, adorning their full black uniform, complete with an obligatory gas mask. Their mission, stop a prison break. Footage from the surveillance just picked up that the prison breaker's target is Stuart Baldwin. A criminal, one that Rainbow manages to catch when he's about to mess around in Buckingham palace. What a brutal chap he is, personally hijack a plane, held a hostage on a closed to collapsed apartment and being one of the mastermind behind Bartlett, an impressive record to boot.

They all gathered in one of the base's Humvee, a typical armored car, this one having the bonus of a top mounted M240 Bravo acting as a turret slightly offset to the right. Their squad leader, 1st Lieutenant Wallcroft takes the lead by leaning over and pressed himself against one of the Humvee's door

"Listen up! I want this Quick and clean, you hear me? quick and clean. Baseplate has given us a real time footage from the surveillance camera and we got to act quick before he bolts off. Got any questions?"

One of the men lifts up his arm

"Kill shot, Sir?"

"Negative. Baseplate want him Alive, Baker want him Alive. So that leaves us with little to no choice… No kill shot, boys"

"Yes sir"

"Load in. Let's finish this" the Squad leader waved his hand "Kevin, you're on Turret"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" is their response as every man headed to their spots.

They get in the car. Wallcroft sat next to the driver, one man in the turret and another one next to him in the left side.

"Let's go, Burns!" he Tapped the Driver's back. He punch through and finally leaved the base a few minutes later.

…

 _ **10 Minutes later…**_

" _Another fight ensues between a mysterious group of gunman and the police in a local Prison, the local police has not fare well as they were pinned down by the Terrorist in the courtyard-"_

"Those lad's ain't gon last long"

"Too right, mate… is everybody loaded? Burns? Griffin?"

"Gun loaded" Burns waved off his Mac-11 with one hand while keeping a steady grip on the steering wheel

"This gun will kill" Griffin said while locking forward the bolt on his 416-C

"Griff, mate. Give me the ammo box" they can hear Kevin shouted from the outside.

Griffin looked down to a bunch of ammunition box for the Machine Gun. Kevin stretched out his hand downwards as Griffin lifts up the box and gave the hefty metal box to his comrades at the turret. The SAS op carefully lifts up the ammo box outside, putting it on a special box handle on the Gun's turret before pulling out the belt and fitted it on the M240 Bravo

"Got the MG Loaded!" Kevin shouted again "Just a heads up, I can already see the Prison from up here."

From Kevin's vantage point he can see a glimpse of their destination. Smoke rises off from one of the building's side, countless police cars parked just outside and bodies. Bodies littered the courtyard and the entrance, a distant siren blared hard enough for the SAS trooper to hear, albeit faintly.

"Burns. Speed up, they can't last much longer"

The slight tug as the Humvee speeds up catches Kevin off-guard. He looked at the sky for a moment before finally pulling down the iconic gas mask and wraps it on his face. Such an important choice of outfit, adding the terror and played a psychological warfare on the enemy, capitalizing on the greatest weapon ever devised, fear.

Took them a good few minutes to reached the prison, but just as they drove in they heard a loud crashing noise. Before the men could muster their minds, a large White van breaks through the barricade of empty police car, everyone was shocked, but Wallcroft regains his consciousness fast…

"What the…?"

"They're running away! Burns! Hit It!" he screamed.

Burns didn't hesitate, he literally smashed his foot down the base of the Humvee, the sudden traction causes Kevin to get tugged back from the Turret and almost slipped and falls down.

"Baseplate, this is Bravo-Six. Got the visual on the target, we're in pursuit"

" _Loud and Clear Bravo Six, we'll send in backup to location. Be advised, I want him alive_ "

"Well we ain't planning to disappoint you, sir" Wallcroft closed his comm and immediately uses his Rifle's buttstock and breaks open the Humvee's windshield.

In the back, Griffin had managed to leaned out and popped in a few shot, meanwhile Kevin on the Turret keeps pouring in shots too, as his magazine belt become shorter and shorter with each shot fired from the M240.

"Burns, Get us a little closer, will ya?"

"I hear you!"

Burns give another heavy stump at the pedal, as he gains closer, two rifle barrels started to poked out of the back of the van and plow out their remaining magazine at the SAS.

Wallcroft ducked, but Burns didn't budge, he gains closer and closer to the van even with bullets wheezing just inches beside his face. Once he gets closer, he speeds up once again, bumping his Humvee at the Van's back, sending it to a slight uncontrolled state, that's where Wallcroft came in and smears the inside with lead from an Mp5k he stored in the drawer.

"Kevin, get that shot!" Griffin screamed, tapping furiously at Kevin's feet

"Coming right up!" he didn't flinch, instead he flings the turret to the left, where he would aimed the Machine gun at the back wheel, a flurry of automatic fire followed just after, and one of the tires finally exploded.

The van goes into an out of control spiral, where it would stumbles and send itself 30 feet to the air with a glorious volley arch before hitting an apartment wall. It took a good few minutes for the car to finally stops. Burns immediately stopped the Humvee, after that, he, Wallcroft and Griffin decided to hopped out of the car, leaving Kevin to slumped out from the turret stand and catches his breath.

"Baseplate, Rabbit Vehicle down, we're closing in"

" _Copy that, Bravo-Six. We will send paramedics to your location in a few moments_ "

"What about Kevin, sir?" Griffin tapped the old SAS's back before pointing his hand to Kevin, who had collapsed at the turret

"Let the poor lad catch his breath, Griff. He'd done his job" he shrugged Griffin's hand off.

All 3 of them draw out their guns, all Walked closely to the wrecked car. It was pitiful, the White van is deformed badly, shrapnels and bits of metal littered the streets, the poor driver was flung out during the volley laid about 20 feet from the van, presumably dead with a large gash in his forehead. Griffin looked at it with a cringed face, while Burns and Wallcroft closed in to the Van's carcass, their boots making a distinctive sound of breaking glass as they move closer.

Wallcroft nods his head, signaling Burns to open their doors, the SAS leader lifts up his Mossberg 590, while his colleague opened the Van's door, Burns held the door handle delicately with his glove-covered hand before forcefully yanking it, opening it for both of them.

…

"What the…"

"Fuck…"

…

It's Empty, well, there's only one other person left in that wreckage, his head and chest was filled with gunshots, he's a goner for sure, Wallcroft shook his head, he can't believe all these chase was nothing but a goose chase. The real Stuart must have escaped later.

"Goddammit" Burns groaned, lifting up his gas masks.

"Walls, this one's still Kicking!"

He can hear Griffin's sound in the back. The SAS squad leader turn up to see Griffin currently trying to held the man they thought was dead, both him and Burns quickly rush towards their comrades

"Nice job, Griff" Wallcroft gave him a quick pat on the back while Burns quickly lifts the man out from his shirts collar and slams him down at the nearest wall

"Where is he?… WHERE IS HE?" he barked, he's pissed.

The man, starts coughing blood furiously, but tried to keep a wry grin "I… have no idea what ya wankers talking abo-"

He was met by a hard punch from Burns, who still held him a couple inches off the ground with his one hand

"I have no time for your games, you little fucks, tell me… WHERE IS HE!?" it was followed by another hard shove to the stomach.

The man opted for silence, continuing his wry grin and spits at Burns with his blood and saliva mixture. Burns smashed his back again against the wall before giving in a few more punches on his left jaw. His last hook sends the man flying and dropped at the floor.

The SAS lifts him up once again, and again slammed his back onto the nearest wall… he keeps his silence, only giving him a death glare

"You… ugh, you boys will see…*cough* what we have in store for you… let's see how you like it when *cough*… you and your friends *cough* get burned till only their ashes left *cough*… I'll see you in hell"

The man revealed a small pill stored in his bruised up face, before anyone can react, he bit onto the pill, sending himself onto an uncontrolled shudder with foaming mouth and his eyes rolled back into the socket… he's dead. Burns let his lifeless body dropped to the ground, then wiped off the blood and saliva mixture with his glove-covered hand.

"Cyanide pills" Griffin said, having checked the man's condition.

Wallcroft gave a heavy sigh, before reaching for the intercom

"Baseplate, come in"

" _We're listening, Bravo-Six, What's your Status_ "

"Negative on HVT, the Van was just a decoy"

" _Dammit… Alright, Paramedics will arrive on your location in 2 minutes, collect everything you can for investigation_ "

"Loud and clear Baseplate, Bravo-Six out"

"Listen Up!" he called "Paramedics will be here in two minutes, gather everything we can for investigation"

"Yes sir!" a collectively firm answer, Wallcroft gave a nod before they returned to their personal occupation.

"Walls, you got to see this" Burns called, coming out of the wrecked van. Wallcroft jogged to his location.

Once there, Burns pulled out 2 distinct rifles, a Czech Cz-805 and an Argentine Fara 83

"Whoever supplied these blokes must have access to some nice exotic weapons"

"Put 'em in the bag" Wallcroft quietly command.

He was not happy, the delicate work of this nature means that any failure could have been disastrous, and the SAS leader feared for what they have in store.

* * *

 ** _See you next time, Richie Signing out_**


End file.
